Unknown Power
by Blood Shifter2
Summary: Armada a young girl with a tragic past comes across a Minicon and her future is now tied together with the Transformers. Can the Autobots gain her trust or will they have hardships. Now redone with a new plot. There are gonna be lots of changes. ON HIATUS
1. Running

_Okay, due to some technical errors on my computer I had to delete my stories from my first account and put them on my new one. I wasn't happy to do it but my computer hates me and now I have to put all my stories back up. I don't know if all of them will be put up again soon. I want to rework some of them. Helping with this story is Starseed Fyrehawk. So I hope everyone will please read and review for my story again._

Running. That's all I know. It's all I've been doing for the past few hours. I couldn't stand being in that lab any longer. Eight years. I had been there for eight years and the chance finally came where I could be free forever. Who'd past up this chance? At the age of four, I was tortured to see my family be murdered right in front of me. And get this; it was on my birthday no less.

Heh, a great gift for a four year old.

My twin sister, who had also been there, had separated from me hours ago. We didn't want the chance of both us being caught and thought it would be safer if we met up later.

I could tell they were following me. I could sense my sister at a far away distance. She is safe, since they were hot on my tail, they had left her alone.

We have powers that make us unique, you see. It's because of these powers that we were in that lab in the first place. Losing us would be bad for them because my sister and I are biological weapons. I can only pray that I can get out of these woods alive. All my senses are telling me that they've possibly stopped the chase for now. I have no memories of my family except my name, because they died when I was so young. But even that had to go when I went to that evil place. At that place, I was known as AV28AT64AR and my sister were known as AV95AT37AR.

There were others like me at that place but I was unable to save them because of the little time I had to get out. I promised that I would come back for them someday… It is a promise I intend to keep.

I can hear the dogs again. But this time they're much closer. I got lazy. I refuse to go back and look into that man's face. Jade will not see me again until the day that I kill him. I hear a river in the distance. Making my way further into the forest, I notice immediately that I've reached a cliff. I quickly calculate to see if I would survive a fall like that should the moment come for it. The dogs are too close now as I look back at the cliff. I have no choice. To stay free, I'm going to have to jump. I quickly look behind me and I frown, I can hear _his_ voice. I don't look back as I take the leap of faith to my freedom or my doom. If I die, at least I will die free. And my sister will be safe.

*******************3 Days Later************************

Slowly I open my eyes. The first thing I see is the bright blue sky. Where am I? Who am I? What am I doing here? I look around warily to find myself in a camp. There doesn't seem to be anyone around, which I am thankful for. I start to get up and realize there is a bandage around my arm. Maybe I should call for her.

"_Hello_!" I call out; wondering of someone will hear me.

"Oh! I wasn't expecting you to wake up just yet. But now that you're awake, maybe you can tell me why you were swimming in the river." An older woman walks out of the tent and over to me. She has black shoulder length hair and golden honey eyes. She stands about 5'6 and looks to be about 130 lbs. She wears blue jeans and a red collared shirt tucked into the jeans with a bandana around her neck and a very old pair of hiking shoes that has definitely seen better days.

"I don't know why I was in the river. I can't remember anything."

The woman gives me a sorrowful smile, "Oh dear. I knew that bump on your head might do this. Can you remember your name at least? My name is Lily."

"I think my name is Ashley."


	2. Where Am I?

_**Chapter 2-More Questions**_

_Ashley_. The girl thought about the name for a moment as if she was testing it.

Yes, that sounds right. I watch as Lily goes to a duffle bag and looks for some clothes for me that would possibly fit. As I wait, I listen to the forest around me and I find that my senses are very strong.

That's when I hear Lily coming back with a bundle of clothes. In that instant, I felt she was afraid of me. But I also felt something else. Something told me to leave as quickly as I could.

"I hope these fit. These are the best I can do for now."

"I'm sure these will do just fine. May I use the tent alone, please?"

"Of course. Go right ahead." Lily replied as she headed away to give me privacy.

I head to the tent with the clothes slowly not even feeling the cold morning breeze hit me. It's almost as if it wasn't even there. I started with the jeans she gave me and then put on a green shirt with a royal blue sweatshirt. I noticed though that there were no shoes. After I was done, I looked outside for Lily.

"Hey Lily!"

"Yes Ashley."

"I don't have any shoes."

"I know. I'm going to town for those. I'm also going to get a few more supplies while I am there. I hope you'll be okay for a little while by yourself." And plenty of time to make my getaway.

"I'll be fine. I think I'll just sleep a little bit more."

"Before you do, I would like to take a look at your arm. It had a really nasty cut on it. But I'm sure it's fine. It's been healing pretty fast over the past few days."

I stopped moving at that and just stared at her. Just exactly _how_ long had I been out? How long had I been drifting in the river unconscious? I looked back over at Lily as she came to check me.

"Just how long have I been sleeping here, Lily?"

"You were sleeping for around three days. I have no idea how long you were in the river. But it couldn't have been long because you didn't even have a fever or any illness." She checked under the bandages with a smile, "And I was right. Your arm has completely healed itself in a matter of four days. You must have a strong immune system."

I looked over at the food on the table and then my stomach rumbled loudly at the thought of eating again. Lily chuckled at hearing my stomach.

"I've heated up some soup for you. Just let it cool before you eat it. I'll be back in about two hours, Okay?"

I nod to her. While I'm heading to the food she heads for her truck. She waves goodbye and I wave back at her. I watch her truck until it's out of sight. As I eat, I can't help but feel as if I'm being watched as my senses pick up that eerie feeling.

Then I hear it. It's a pack of dogs, howling and barking in the distance. Every instinct I have is telling me to leave this place and not come back. I see a backpack lying on the table. Immediately I grab it and start filling it with an extra pair of clothes, food for a couple of days, an old pair of hiking boots that fit me are the result of my search as I hear the dogs get closer. I know now people know that I'm out here and the only thing they've been told is that I'm dangerous. Right now there is no one I can trust.

I stop. I can only assume Lily lied to me. She apparently knows something I don't. I start to move again. I stop when I see a survival knife in her bag. Without even thinking, I snatch it. I look for a pen and paper and leave a note for Lily saying thanks for the help. Off to the side I see the first aid kit and stuff it in my pack. When I am ready, I take off into the woods away from the direction the dogs are coming from.

Looks like I'm on my own again, but I can't help but feel that someone is looking for me. There is someone out there I need to find.

She's calling me. And I have no idea who she is.


	3. Out On My Own

_**You'll be noticing in the next couple of chapters that the plot has been changed. In some areas quite a bit will be different. Wanna say thanks to Grimlockx4 for the only reviewer. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

I watched as thunder and lightning flash outside, lighting up a little cave I'd happened across in my travels. For three days now, I have been living off the land. After my abrupt disappearance, I am certain that people are searching for me. Lucky for me, I know how to survive in the wilderness, as if it is some innate skill I was born with. I ran out of food this morning but I also discovered that I am very good hunter.

While thinking about what I am doing here and what is going on, there are two very plump rabbits which will be the main course. What bothers me most, however, is that for some odd reason, I've come to notice that I don't sleep or eat very much. It's almost as if my body knows how to take care of itself on minimal sustenance and I have to wonder why.

_Snap!_

Without even thinking, I grab my knife and get into a defensive position. I hear soft footfalls to my left and shift my eyes to that direction. I watch as a large black wolf comes into the firelight. It looked straight at and for some reason because of that stare I couldn't move my limbs, as if I had been paralyzed. I looked at the wolf with no expression. I had no idea how long we stood there staring at each other before he finally blinked. But when I blinked he vanished.

As soon as I realized I could move again, I shifted my limbs slowly. I felt as if he was giving me some kind of warning but from what, I had no idea. I looked to my burned dinner and kicked it into the fire before hearing the pitter patter of rain outside. I gathered all my things before heading outside. A bright, full moon floated in the sky. As I stared at it a long, piercing howl shot through the forest followed by a gunshot. The rain came down harder then before. Movement to my right made me turn to stare into a pair of yellow eyes before they vanished.

Going by instinct alone, I decide to follow the wolf, "Lead the way Shadow."

I followed him running along after him in the pouring rain. There would be no turning back now but at least I am not alone anymore.

As I run with Shadow I find myself to be actually enjoying nature and all it has to offer. By the time Shadow and I stop running, it is already mid-morning. I stop and look around, realizing we had run that long and I wasn't in the least bit tired. It was like I hadn't been running at all. Shadow bounds off and leaves me standing there, but a minute hadn't even passed before I could hear him howl in the distance. His howl wasn't urgent so I knew no one was around, so I can only assume he must have found something.

I came around the bend and found him nowhere to be seen. There seems to be a weird green light coming from the tree. I walk over to the tree and look toward the light, wondering what it is. A green glowing panel stared back at me. I reach in to grab and pull it out holding it in my hands and let myself study it. Suddenly the light grew brighter and brighter and out of surprise, I drop it. The moment it hit the ground, a rainbow of colors came out followed by burst of white light. I shut my eyes waiting for the light to fade so I can look at it without going blind. Once it was gone, I slowly opened my eyes and stared at what was standing where the panel had once been.

A little black and green robot now stands in front of me. It looks down at me and tilts its head. Before he could do anything I leapt back several feet and put myself in a defensive position. The little robot seemed startled at my quick movement but he did not move towards me. I then decided to observe the robot and started circling him. He did not move except to turn his head to watch me. Once I decided he wasn't a threat – I step forward to greet it, hoping it speaks English, "Hello there."

Even though it spoke in beeps and clicks, I understood it perfectly. It pushed itself forward and held out its hand, "My name is Nightstalker. And I am your Minicon."


	4. True Power of Trust

_**Well, here's the next chapter of Unknown Power. Here's where a major change comes into the story. So I hope you all enjoy it. Wanna say thanks to Grimlockx4 and xJustAnotherDreamerx for reviewing.**_

"What's a Minicon?"

He then proceeded to explain all about the Autobots, Decepticons and also the Minicons and how they were all in a war for their kind. He could tell others were waking up but that he had been waiting for me specifically.

"Why are you guys called Transformers?"

Stalker stepped back and started to change right before my eyes. When he was finally finished changing, I now saw a dirt bike sitting in front of me. I started thinking this was so cool. But it all ended rather quickly, for the next thing I heard was the sound of giant footsteps. I froze at the sound, looking curiously at the Minicon, "Stalker, did you feel that?" I ask, looking around for the source of the sound.

It seemed Stalker didn't, "No. Feel what?" The Minicon was now also scanning the parameter.

"It sounded like giant footsteps."

"It could be the Autobots or it could be the Decepticons." He supplied.

"Until we know who it is, we should find a place to hide." I nod at him and start searching for a place to hide.

Stalker agreed with me. He changed back into his robot form and we started to look for a place to hide. But luck was not on our side. A voice that would normally send chills through your entire body did nothing but anger me, "Hold it right there child!"

I turned around and was met with a 20 ft. robot. He was green and purple and his head looked like a stag beetle. Red eyes stared back at me. I felt no fear when looking back at him. I knew instantly who this was, "_Megatron._"

"You are correct human. Now, hand over that Minicon. It belongs to me." A giant hand came toward me, the Minicon instantly backed away.

"I don't think so Megatron." I glared, stepping boldly between the Decepticon and the Minicon.

I looked to my right and found three other robots. If I hadn't thought my luck could get any worse, it just did.

The largest one was blue and red_._ The one on the left was blue and white with only one hand_. _ The last one was a yellow bot. I immediately noticed three other kids that stood by them. There was a boy with spiky blond hair, a Hispanic boy and a red haired girl.

They all turned to look at me. I could see fear when they saw Stalker and I, but we all turned to look up as a red jet and gold helicopter came down and transformed right behind Megatron, and if that wasn't bad enough, the ground started to shake and minutes later, a huge tan and red tank came and transformed next to Megatron as well.

The Decepticons turned to my direction with looks of glee on their faces. By now, the Autobots were looking very overwhelmed.

To my surprise, Stalker darted out to protect me. The Decepticons started laughing at my defense. But that's their problem because as soon as they started laughing, I started walking back towards the forest. Stalker followed right behind me. When the Decepticons finally pulled themselves together they noticed I was almost out of sight.

"I don't think so little human." Megatron called out his Minicon and had him fire a shot at the two of us. The kids started to scream as did the Autobots but before I was hit someone pushed me to the ground. I watched as the beam hit whatever had pushed me. When it was finally over, I looked up and saw the black form of my friend Stalker.

I looked at the prone form of Stalker and for the first time felt pain and anger fill my entire body. Tears started filling my eyes. I felt a strange feeling go through my body but I didn't care. My friend was gone and it was because of them. My tears fell onto the ground. I looked up at Megatron and everything just faded out of distance.

I felt nothing as my body started to glow. Both Autobots and Decepticons stared at me, wondering what was going on. Then I felt four metal claws shot out of my hands. The claws started to melt and cover my entire body, giving me armor, and then feeling it wrap around my head, completing my helmet.

They all stared in silence as one last tear fell from her eye and landed at my feet. My eyes shot open and I saw how they all flinched at the deep hatred they could see in the blood red depths. It seemed my TRUE power finally woke up.

I didn't care what just happened, all I know is that Stalker was hurt and I was pissed. I stared at Megatron, seeing the surprised confusion on his face, "Let's see how you like it." I spat angrily.

I put my hands in front of me. One facing down and the other facing up, forming a circle but without touching. A small ball formed but then I shot my hands forward watching as a small blast shot straight towards Megatron. It hit him in the chest and flung him back several feet, smoking and sparking. The Autobots just stood there with their mouths open. The kids were the same. The Decepticons, however, decided now was the time to attack.

Before they could ever fire a single shot, I had already prepped an energy disk and sent it flying towards the jet. The tank was given a blast similar to Megatron but smaller but no less damaging. I then stopped and looked towards the helicopter. He was looking at his teammates but then turned to look at me, "You can just keep the Minicon. We don't really need him anyway."

I watched as Megatron struggled to get up but failed several times. He propped himself on his elbows and looked at me. What he said may have been at a whisper but I heard him anyway, "Such power for such a small creature. That should be mine."

As he was talking to himself, I was using my powers to levitate a rock right above the helicopter. I was waiting for just the right moment and it came not a second too late as I heard Megatron call out, "Decepticons! Retreat!"

I watched as first Megatron warped away and then saw the jet and tank leave. But right as the helicopter was leaving I dropped the boulder on his head, "OW! You stupid squishy, that hurt!"

When he had gone, I turned to look at Stalker who was now being held by the other girl. I felt my helmet and armor start to fade away but didn't think anything about it. I knew there were surprises for me since I couldn't remember anything, so I might as well go along with it.

I turned to look at the Autobots and the other kids, who still had shock and surprise on their faces. I stayed right where I was as Stalker limped towards me and watch the kids follow him. The kids were the ones to approach me but they didn't get to far when they got to close I backed away from them.

"Hello. My name is Rad. That was so amazing what you just did."

"You can call me Carlos. Can you tell us how you did that?"

"And my name is Alexis. Thank you for protecting the Minicon."

I just stood there staring at them. Every part of me was telling me to run. To not trust them. I didn't even want to trust the Autobots. Stalker was looking at me, probably knowing what I was thinking. The Autobots stood a little ways behind the kids. Like they didn't want to intimidate me. The blond boy, Rad, gave me a cautious look, "Are you okay?"

I wanted them gone and I knew I would have to force them, "Leave now." I demanded in warning. My voice was deadly calm. But it inspired the fear I wanted to see in the kids. They retreated back to the Autobots but the truck, Optimus probably wouldn't leave without Stalker. He took a couple more steps to me.

"May we please have the Minicon?"

"No. He is mine."

"Shouldn't you ask him if that's what he wants?"

Stalker made it obvious when he ducked behind me. Optimus sighed and stood up again, "I know you don't trust us and you have every right to be but you can't stay out here."

"Why not? I've been doing just fine until you all showed up."

"Because Megatron will most likely come back and try to take you. It's not safe for you to be here on your own."

"Whoever said I was on my own?"

"By your condition and clothes I'd say you've alone for at least a week."

"I don't need your help nor do I want it. Just leave."

"I'm not-"

"Either you leave on your own or I'll give the same thing I gave to those other robots. Leave now."

Optimus just stood there staring at me before nodding his head and turning around and heading back to the others. Even though I wanted them to leave there was a small part of me that wanted them to stay. I looked down at Stalker who was tugging on my arm. By the look on his face he really wanted to go. I looked back at the others to see that the kids were now climbing into the yellow sports car. I sighed and started walking towards them.

They didn't say anything as I climbed into Optimus with Stalker coming in after me. I buckled and waited for them to get moving. I had no idea what was happening when I saw a strange white light envelope all three Autobots. A weird sensation overtook me as colors rushed by us. But as quickly as it came it just ended. We were now in a room with equipment everywhere.

I looked down at the radio, "Just because I came doesn't mean I trust you."

Optimus made no reply except to open his door.


	5. What I Think

_**Well, here's the next chapter. Hope you've all enjoyed it so far. This is where we see more plot changes. Wanna say thanks to Grimlockx4 for reviewing.**_

The Autobots all opened their doors to let us out. Rad, Carlos and Alexis were looking a bit under the weather but I seemed to be just fine and Red Alert took notice of this.

"I can see that the warp gate doesn't bother you."

I looked at Red Alert shaking my head. I then looked at Alexis and she immediately understood what I was asking her. She started walking to the door and motioning me to follow her. It was always an instinctual knowledge between females when it came to bathrooms.

"The bathroom is this way. You can take a shower and freshen up a bit as well if you want."

I followed after her. Stalker stayed with the other Minicons and the boys. The elevator opened and me and Alexis walked in and watched as the doors closed behind us. As we wait for the doors to open again, Alexis starts talking again, "It's so nice to have another girl in the base. I like the guys and all don't get me wrong but it will be nice to have another girl around. How old are you anyway?"

"That's none of your concern. And don't get used to the idea of me staying. I haven't really decided if I am."

Alexis looked a little downcast at my outburst. I stopped. But what I told her was the truth. I did not think I would be staying very long. Alexis stopped speaking, probably hearing the tone in my voice. It didn't matter any way because the doors decided to open at the time. She led me down a series of hallways and finally stopped in front of a door.

"You can take your time. Just ring the little bell and Hot Shot will come and bring you to the command center. I'll come back and bring you fresh batch of clothes and we can wash your others." She pointed to the area while she explained.

I nodded to let her know I understood and walked into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and looked around the room seeing it was very clean. I found a body length mirror on the wall and looked at it to see myself. I haven't seen what I look like in days now, and I imagine I mustn't look that great. I imagined my hair must be a nest of tangles. Expecting the worst, I walked over to it and stared at my reflection for a few minutes.

Standing at 5'5, I'm a little tall for my age. My blond hair was nearly to my lower back and was dirt streaked and my face was tear stained and was covered with dirt but you could still see the sun shaped birthmark under my right eye. My clothes were covered in blood and they were torn and soiled in many places. You could certainly tell I had been living in the forest for a while.

I stepped away from the mirror and went to start the shower. I hear Alexis come in and set a fresh, clean pair of clothes and shoes in a basket for me and I nodded to her. She nods back at me and again leaves me to my peace. But before I did anything else I grabbed for the knife in my bag and started slashing away at my hair. When it finally rested above my shoulders I stopped, at least partially satisfied. I stripped away my clothes and entered the shower, relishing the warm flow cleansing my body of its filth and grime. I washed my hair three times before finally raking my fingers through it and catching no tangles. I grabbed the body wash bottle and immediately scrubbed off the dirt and grunge. When I thought I wasn't going to get much cleaner, I turned off the shower and dried off with the towel and got dressed in two minutes flat. The blue jeans and purple halter top fit me just fine. Even the black sneakers fit. I found a brush and finished combing my hair.

When I looked presentable, I pressed the little button. When I heard a knock at the door, I stood up and opened it. Hot Shot stood waiting. I closed the door behind me and the two of us left for the command center. While we were walking, I was putting this all into memory so I could remember the pathways later on.

When we turned the corner, I could hear the voices of the others talking amongst themselves. I started getting that feeling again but this time it was even stronger. Since I could hear the others, I knew that I had to make a very hard decision. I turned into a doorway and found them. They stopped when we entered the room. I knew then that it was time for my story to be told.

We waited for Hot Shot to settle down in a seat and when he finally did, he too was staring at me expectantly. I stared at Prime. The kids were looking between me and Prime.

"I would much rather speak to Prime alone." My words were gentle, but portrayed that I meant what I said.

They were all silent at that. Optimus and Red Alert shared a look and then turned back to me. The Autobot Commander cleared his throat which got our attention and started speaking, "I think it would best if the rest of you left."

Red Alert and Hot Shot both nodded before walking out of the room. The kids looked a little unsure but a look from Prime had them leaving very quickly. Once the door had closed behind them did he turned to look at me.

And that was when I started explaining what was going on with me, "One week ago, I woke up in a campsite. The camper, Lily, told me she had found me drifting in the river. I had a bump on my head and a long gash on my arm. She patched me up and waited for me to wake up. Three days later I woke up and found I couldn't remember anything except my name.

"When I woke I felt a feeling that told me not to trust her. When she left, I had something to eat and started gathering things together. I found a knife and wrote a letter of thanks to Lily. By this time my wounds were already healed.

"I traveled for two days before my food ran out but I wasn't scared. I trusted my instincts. The food I caught was with pure skill. But the thunderstorm put an end to my travels but I was in good spirits. The rain would wash all of my existence. I was cooking my dinner when I heard something in the forest.

"A large black wolf came out of the shadows. He was different then the other creatures I had seen. When I looked at him I couldn't move. His eyes made my whole body freeze up. When the both of us blinked I could move and he was gone. Seconds later I heard a gunshot in the distance. I knew I couldn't stay. I had to leave.

"I packed up my things and put out the fire. I looked out into the forest and saw those same eyes. I ran after them. After the second day, he ran off. I found a glowing green panel in a tree. I picked it up and it started glowing brighter. I let go. When the light was gone, there stood Nightstalker. We got to talking about the war and everything. When he was done I felt has if someone was coming. I decided it was time to go but luck wasn't on our side.

"When Megatron shot Stalker I felt all my anger, fear, pain and sadness hit me like a ton of bricks. I let my instinct take over. When I opened my eyes again, all I heard was _Megatron killed Stalker_. I wanted him to know what it felt like to feel that pain. When I was done, the Decepticons were all lying down injured. When they left, all that emotion left me. And the rest is history. But there is something else. Ever since I left Lily I have been having this feeling that someone is calling me. I want to answer but I don't know how. I need to find her. I need her."

Prime was silent for a few minutes while he digested my story. I looked up at him. I stood up so I could wake up my legs which had fallen asleep while I explained all that had happened. Optimus was the first to speak, "So you can't remember anything? You can't remember your home or your family?"

"I have no family or home. I've had dreams the past few days. In the dream, I was four years old. It was my birthday because my whole family was singing to me but there was someone else there too. The one who is calling me was there. Then a man comes into the room followed by a bunch of other men. They start shooting my family leaving only me and the other girl alive. Then that memory disappears and new one comes. I'm on a table and it's very cold. Then I see the man from the first dream come in and then all I can remember is pain. Then the dream ends there and I wake up screaming as if I can still feel the pain."

Optimus was looking at the ground. After a few minutes Optimus turned back to me.

"Honestly, I would feel better if you stay here with us. I don't think you would be very safe from Megatron out there. He will want to use you for his own purposes."

I looked up at him. That small part of me from before told me to take his offer but the other part was screaming no. I knew next to nothing of these mechs. I looked back at Optimus, "I'm sorry, Optimus, but no."

"Please, you must reconsider. I don't want to see you out on your own."

"Give me a reason why I should trust you? How can I know you won't do the same thing those men did? I trust no one. You want my trust? You'll have to earn it."

I grab my things before looking back at him, "Stalker can stay here. This is not my home. And I doubt it will ever be. I'm doing what's best for my survival."

Before he could do or say anything more, I warped away.


	6. Back To Normal Or Is It?

I breathed a sign of relief. I was back outside where there were no walls. Everything told me I couldn't be in there until I felt I could really trust these mechs. Even if they did give me a better vibe then the other ones. I was hardly surprised I could even warp like that. I looked back at the mountain. I wanted to leave but I had a feeling I wasn't ready to yet. I looked to the forest. Until I felt it was time that would be my home.

(Back in the Base – Optimus)

I looked over at the spot that she had been standing in. I knew it would be some time before we'd see her again. She had lost all trust in others, and Megatron and his groupies hadn't helped one bit in that department. I looked to the door as it opened to let Red Alert and Hot Shot in with the kids following them. The kids looked around and immediately looked saddened when they didn't see her.

"She left didn't she?" asked Hot Shot, his optics darting around hoping to see her.

"Yes she did Hot Shot but the interesting thing is that she actually warped out of here," Optimus turned to his medic, "Do you have any thoughts on this Red Alert?"

Red Alert took a moment to think on a possible conclusion, "There may be a number of abilities she hasn't discovered since she has no memory. We will not be the only ones who will be surprised about what she can do."

Optimus nodded, "All right. Now we just have to get Ashley to trust us. Once we have that, maybe we can get her to stay here where we can protect her."

The kids then called their Minicons over and got ready to head back home. Alexis explained that she was going to head home and look for some more clothes to bring back here for Ashley just in case if she ever came back. Hot Shot suggested we should make her a room of her own just in case she ever needed a place to stay. If she ever got to that point that she trusted us.

I nodded my head and watched Hot Shot follow the kids out. I was surprised to see Red Alert was watching me.

I turned my focus on Red Alert, "Is there something the matter Red Alert?"

"What do you feel about her?"

"I feel she's lost with no one to care about her."

"You feel something more don't you?"

In all honesty, I did not have a reply to that.

"I'm sure we will be seeing her again soon, Optimus. Who knows what's going happen but we'll have to take it a day at a time. Maybe you should think about how you wanna explain things more thoroughly with her."

Red Alert then turned and walked out of the room before I could make a reply. I don't know why but he was always able to read me before I could say something myself, perhaps it was part of him being a medic. Watching him leave, I smiled behind my facemask. Things were gonna change, that was for sure. And I had no idea if that was good or not. Either way, we would take it head on.

(2 Hours Later – Optimus)

I was outside standing on a ledge thinking about everything that had happened today. I couldn't help but think that things were gonna be very different from now on. I had no idea why but I felt that I needed to get Ashley to stay here with us, and not just for her protection. I wanted her to trust us. I've never really had anyone not trust me before so the feeling was; pardon the pun, alien to me. Even the kids trusted me just seconds after we met.

The others wanted to wait until she came on her own but I felt that wouldn't be quick enough, especially with the Decepticons lurking. I told the others as much as well. I almost felt the need just to go look for her right now. I looked out to where the sun was slowly disappearing over the horizon as I considered what to do. The kids probably felt the same way I did. I knew they wanted her here as much as I did. To them, a kid living on their own was something that needed to be corrected. A unique sound made me turn to see Ashley sitting in a tree a couple yards away looking at me. With her armor out, the girl sat, I had no idea what she was thinking. Though I wish I knew.

"I don't know how long it will be but I wish to gain your trust Ashley."

"We'll just see how much you want it." With those words she warped away, leaving a bare tree to stare back at me.

(2 weeks later)

It's been two weeks since we had met Ashley and we hadn't seen any sign of her since. Over that course of time, we've been pretty busy with locating the Minicons that had been scattered Primus knows where over the planet. So we really hadn't had time to think about Ashley. But I always had a feeling that she followed us to wherever we had to go, secretly watching us. Alexis has even confided in me that she has a feeling that Ashley was following her to her home and school and such. Not talking or anything, just watching her. I can tell she is very curious. But I ignored it at that point, for we were on a Minicon mission.

(Alexis's POV)

Right now, we are under a big city where a Minicon is supposed to be. Rad, Carlos and I went looking on our own and have now found an old subway station and tracks that had been long abandoned. I still have that sense that we are being watched and just put it off that it was just Ashley, since it seemed to have become a common thing now. The others were looking everywhere for the missing minicon. I look up and see our Minicons combine into Perceptor and head to the top floor and start pounding away at the ceiling. Apparently he had found something. We watch as the ceiling crumbles and see the tell-tale sign of a panel sticking in the rock but Perceptor was still too short to reach it.

"He's too short." I called out when I saw Perceptor struggling to reach the Minicon.

I look around to see an old ladder. I point it out to the boys and we grab it and bring it to the platforms. Carlos and I climb up the ladder as Rad stays at the bottom to make sure it doesn't move and cause us to fall. Perceptor gets out of the way as we get to the top. I hop off the ladder as Carlos continues to the top and reaches for the Minicon. He's able to grab it but the ladder breaks so now he's hanging on the Minicon that won't come out of its prison. After he starts thrashing around we hear the sound of the rock breaking. It finally comes and Perceptor catches Carlos before he hits the ground. We stare at the Minicon that is still trapped in the rock. Perceptor comes apart and as we were climbing on our respectful Minicons I hear movement to our right. I give a frustrated sound and the boys watch as I walk over to where the sound came from.

"Ashley this isn't funny anymore. You can come out now."

The boys start to get scared but I refuse to show fear. I simply stood there waiting. After a few tense minutes, I hear a noise that couldn't possibly come from Ashley. An engine starts up and something breaks the wall down.

"Let's get out of here!" Carlos yells.

I ran back to Grindor and hopped on and sped off after the boys with the unknown – what we could only assume was a mech behind us. All three of us were freaking out as we heard him get closer. As we turned a corner I suddenly froze. Our quickest way to the Autobots was blocked by old rail cars. Just our luck. We looked back to see the mech quickly approaching. We knew we had no other option than to try to make our ways through the busted cars, hoping we could escape before the mech caught us.

Rad points to a spot under the railcars "Go underneath them. There's plenty of room."

Minutes later we had gotten through the cars but now we had bigger problems. Megatron had obviously been searching for the Minicon as well and in his search, he found _us_. I saw a little crack in the wall.

"Well, well. Looks like I get to have two prizes today. A Minicon and some human pets." Megatron sneered.

"Guys quick! Follow me!" I whirled around and headed towards the small hole. We were quick enough to get through the hole but we soon discovered it lead to a dead end. Rad let Laserbeak out and sent him to fetch the Autobots, knowing they were our only hope now. I didn't know what happened but the next thing I knew there was a huge explosion. I turned to see the Deceptions now standing in the widened doorway. We watched as Megatron continued further. It wasn't until he was nearly upon us did we see something come out of nowhere. It was the mech that had been following us. He drove straight into Megatron's legs and we watched him tumble. He skidded to a stop in front of us and we were finally able to see the Autobot insignia on his now orange hood. His blue crane launched out and hit Demolisher in the stomach. We were thankful that he had come when he did.

With two bots down we thought we where safe but Cyclonus had decided enough was enough. He took a shot at the ceiling. The strange mech transformed and covered us with the fallen debris as he cackled madly. Surely there was something wrong with that Decepticon. As the rocks came down everything went dark after that.

(With Optimus)

As soon as I saw Laserbeak heading for us I had a sense of uncertainty. Something told me there was trouble and I was right. When we saw the footage of where the kids were we started heading there immediately to assist them. When I heard the shot fire off my spark went cold. As we turned the corner I saw a large pile of rocks with the Decepticons standing very close to it.

"Hold it right there Megatron." I called out, halting the other leader.

"Ah so nice to see you Prime. Come to witness my victory of yet another Minicon?" Megatron smirked.

"Hand over the children!" I demand.

"I'd be glad to but I can't seem to find them in this rock pile." Megatron's optics went to the pile to show me what he was meaning.

"WHAT!" Deep down I was worried. If anything had happened to those kids, I would never forgive myself.

I looked at Cyclonus as he dug through the rock pile. I could feel Hot Shot shaking behind me and I put an arm out to keep him from moving forward, knowing he wanted to rip into the Decepticon.

Megatron watched Cyclonus dig and chuckled, "You can have the little brats once I get that Minicon."

"HEY! I found it!" Cyclonus cackled.

We all turned to Cyclonus as he held up the little green panel. He crushed the bit of rock that it was embedded in and activated it. The little robot transformed into a drill-like vehicle and then attached itself to Cyclonus. We all took cover as the Decepticons started firing at us.

Having successfully captured the Minicon, Megatron was quick to get out of there, "Decepticons retreat!"

We stood up and watched them warp away. Once they were gone Hot Shot immediately ran for the rock pile, but before we could start digging the rocks suddenly moved. A bright, orange mech with a blue crane and red optics sat up and held the children in his hands. He smiled at Hot Shot as he showed us that they were perfectly fine, bar a little dirty.

"Hey there little buddy. Long time no see." Hot Shot smiled as he looked down at the orange mech.

"Smokescreen! When did you get here?" he asked.

"I've been stuck down here for quite some time. But earlier when I saw these kids I heard a voice saying that I should follow these kids. That they would lead me to you," he paused as he looked down at the kids. "I didn't scare you did I?"

"It was great luck that you were here before Megatron could harm them. It's nice to have you with us buddy." Hot Shot smirked.

As I watched Hot Shot and Smokescreen mess with each other I had a feeling I knew who had spoken to Smokescreen. I turned to the tunnel that he had come from and saw a pair of blood red eyes staring at me before they disappeared. I kept this little fact to myself.


	7. Is This What I Want?

"_Now just hold still child. It will be over in a few minutes if you cooperate with us this time."_

"_NO! NO! STOP! Leave me alone. I don't want to do this!"_

"_Bring me the shocker."_

"_No! I'll do it. I'll do it."_

"_You had your chance. Next time you will do as I say."_

"_Here it is sir."_

"_Thank you. How much longer are you going to disobey me?"_

_Burning. Pain. Screaming. Stop. Please, someone help me._

_-_

Pain. That's all there is. I can hear someone screaming. I hear a voice. It's calling someone. It's calling me. Am I the one who's screaming? I open my eyes and find myself surrounded by trees. I can feel myself shaking and tears are making a trail down my face.

I close my eyes and feel the tears finally slowing down. My senses flare up when I hear someone approaching. I know by how deep the steps are that's its Optimus. I can also tell he's by himself, which in some sense is a relief.

I can sense that he's very worried, which bothers me a little. I tense from the feeling he is radiating once he comes within my sights. I can see the worried look in his optics, which only confirms that he is indeed worried about something. I actually felt something at that. That he would come out here looking for me if I was in trouble. I was still determined that I didn't want to be myself with them though. I nodded to him before I warped away. The last thing I saw was his disappointed look.

(One week later)

I jolt myself out of the trance I had put myself in a few hours beforehand. I knew something was wrong. I can feel an enormous power coming from within the base. I could also sense the 'Cons in the area. If I also remember correctly, Alexis said they were bringing their friend Billy to the base now that he knew about the Cybertronians now. I open my eyes and see myself in the base. My warping had gotten to the point where I did it subconsciously. I looked around the darkened hallways with a strong sense of caution, that foreboding feeling digging its way deeper into my mind.

I send out a special pulse to find where everyone was. When I sense it, I look to where the power is coming from. From what I can tell Optimus and Megatron are in the same place. It wasn't really much of a surprise to see them fighting over it. I know I need to get there and very quickly before things escalate. I can feel them stronger now. I can also tell that Megatron was very desperate for this power.

I turn the last corner and find Optimus and Hot Shot backed into a corner facing Megatron. Megatron is holding the source of that great power. _The Star Saber_. I need to get that out of his hands. Optimus and Hot Shot have yet to see me and I can use that to my advantage. Using my gifts, I put all my focus and energy into the sword – the source of all the current fighting. I don't know who was more surprised at what happened; Optimus or Megatron.

I watched as the sword suddenly disappeared from Megatron's hands and reappeared in Hot Shot's grip. I enjoyed seeing the look of surprise flitter across Megatron's face when he realized he was no longer holding it. Optimus was the only one who showed no emotion. By the way he acted; he must have been expecting me to show up sooner or later. Hot Shot looks down at the sword before grinning at Megatron. He twirls the sword around a bit before positioning it in front of Megatron.

"Looks like your plan backfired Megatron." They all looked to where I was. Megatron bares his teeth and growls at me for stating his obvious unexpected failure. All of us could see how pissed he looked. Oh no, Megatron was certainly not a happy camper. He must've thought I would be gone for good since he hadn't seen me as of late.

"Decepticons! Retreat!" His voice suddenly boomed, knowing he had been defeated.

We all watched as they warped away. Smokescreen and Red Alert both came running in and looked very surprised to see Hot Shot with the Star Saber but more shock came when Rad, Alexis, Carlos and Billy came in and saw me.

Everyone turned to me, "When did you get here Ashley?"

They started to approach me but before they could get to close I warped away because I still did not feel any closer to them.

(With Alexis)

I was pretty sure everyone could each others' disappointment when Ashley up and left. I looked up at the Autobots and saw sadness and, not surprisingly, confusion from Smokescreen.

I knew then that Optimus had yet to inform him about the existence of our friend, "Who was that?"

"I'm sorry Smokescreen but that information is classified. The only one who can tell you is herself. She has lost the trust in everyone she meets. You want to understand her you're gonna have to let her trust you first."

I was surprised that Optimus wasn't telling but then that made sense. It was Ashley's story to tell, not his and he respected her.

"We've done everything we can to get her to trust us but we've decided to wait and see what happens. Look how it turned out today. We had no idea that she would be here to help us. I'm pretty sure she'll be back. We just need to give her more time."

"She must've done something to make Megatron leave without trying to harm her. Have they met before?" Smokescreen was looking at us strangely and I realized that he must've felt hurt that everyone else knew but him and no one would tell him. He watched each of us before turning to Prime.

"I'm sorry we haven't told you anything but I made a promise not to tell anyone. If you want to know everything you'll have to earn her trust." Optimus frowned at having to keep information from his soldier, but a promise is a promise.

I knew this little dilemma would make things a little difficult in the upcoming weeks.

(Three days later – With Ashley)

The days have just flown by. Hot Shot was doing a lot of training and learning to wield the immense power the Star Saber held. He was quickly getting better at his skills with the Star Saber.

I also realize that this is the same way I need to improve my skills. All the Minicons that have awakened have gone to the Autobots so far. Smokescreen has yet to have gotten a partner, but I feel he will soon. On the horizon, something will soon change the shape of the war.

I could feel it. Someone was coming and they'd be here very soon. I should have felt this sooner but something felt different this time. There were many mixed emotions coming from this Transformer. I was looking at the stars. Something was about to happen, something big. I looked over to where the base was hidden, wondering if perhaps they felt it too. I also notice that something was happening in there as well but I had yet to have figured it out. I can wait though. I know how to be patient.

Just then, the Minicon alarm sounded.

I felt as they warped away and followed after the source of the alarm. They weren't paying much attention though so I had no worries about being seen. We warped to a canyon. It was the middle of the night here. I was getting a feeling again. Someone was hiding in this canyon. I pushed the feeling away when I saw Starscream head for a green light.

I watched as Smokescreen and Hot Shot took after them. It wasn't long before I watched as Starscream fell down to the earth. But he quickly gained his bearings and flew back up to face Hot Shot with his own sword.

"I'll show you a real master swordsman, kid." He sneered confidently.

I grew bored with their fight before turning back to that strange feeling I had. I could still sense the feeling. Whoever else was here, he had a very strong emotions around him and I couldn't tell just yet who he was for yet. He didn't seem like a Decepticon but he didn't feel like an Autobot either, which intrigued me. I landed on a giant rock face just as Hot Shot and Smokescreen came up to Optimus with Smokescreen's new partner, Liftor.

Liftor beeped and waved a greeting at them. It was then that I finally locked onto the stranger's location. I looked to my left and spotted a bulky figure far off a ways, standing on a plateau looking down on the Autobots. _Scavenger. _I immediately knew what he was doing but how long he had been there just watching and not helping was beyond me. I warped away right as Optimus looked in the same direction I had been looking in but what he would find would be an empty place.

The mysterious Cybertronian had left. He was here.


	8. Trust or Traitor?

"_You will do as you are told!"_

"_You may control my body but you will never control my will."_

"_I made you what you are. You are a weapon."_

"_I WILL NOT SUBMIT!"_

I wake up screaming like I normally do after one of these nightmares. I curl into my little ball and gently rock myself; self soothing was the only thing I knew after so long. I can hear the pounding of footsteps as Optimus heads to my location once again. I hear him come closer before stopping a good distance away. I can feel his optics burning on my form. I refuse to let him see my face. I do not wish for him to see my tears. Tears mean weakness.

Suddenly his voice filled the air, "I want to help you Ashley. Please just give me a chance,"

Once I was finally able to stop the tears I looked up at him. He could see all my pain, all my suffering and frowned. He knew that just by looking in my eyes that he was not welcome right now. He knew if he didn't leave soon that I wouldn't hesitate to drive him away which is the last thing he wanted.

Optimus' voice came again, soothing, gentle, "You can't keep refusing everyone Ashley. We can help keep these fears from getting closer. I could keep you from breaking further. What do I have to do to gain your trust?"

I have a sudden memory of someone else doing this not that long ago. Someone was holding me in their arms and gently rocking me to sleep after a terrifying nightmare. As my eyes start to close I quietly say something I hadn't said in years.

"I want someone to love me and not for their own gains. Will you want me around to fight your battles?"My voice trickles as I remember the words.

I could feel my heart sink when he didn't answer right away. His silence was enough for me. All his emotions and thoughts were all over the place. But it was too much for me. And he knew it as well. I didn't move as I heard him walk away, ashamed that he couldn't keep his true feelings in check. I didn't give it any thought for quite some time later. Why didn't he answer?

It was during the afternoon when the alarm sounded. I was on the cliff above the base looking about. I could feel all the others scurrying around in the base below. I had a feeling that something was going to happen today but I didn't know what as of yet. I decided to head there before the Autobots. The place the Minicon was at what seemed to be a small island in the Atlantic. I took in my surroundings before I got that strange feeling once again. I warped to where it was the strongest. I wasn't surprised to see Scavenger standing there.

I couldn't sense the others just yet so he must've gotten here early like me. When He picked up a rock I could see a yellow Minicon beneath it. I heard him chuckle but I couldn't for the love of me figure out what was funny. I looked up when I felt the presence of the others. Scavenger replaced the rock before standing up. He probably knew they were as well. This mech intrigued me for sure. He was enigmatic, something I could relate to in a way. I was able to read all the other mechs but I didn't know what I should do with Scavenger right now. The same kind of power I felt from this mech was unique in his own way.

I watched as he started heading towards where the others were and I started to silently stalk after him, hoping I wouldn't be seen. I kept myself to the shadows and made sure I didn't make a sound as well. I felt the need to learn more about this mech rather then help the Autobots this time. I felt I needed to figure this guy out. I watched him sit down at the edge of the cliff, overlooking the Autobots and Decepticons. I peeked over the edge to see Starscream and Hot Shot getting ready to duke it out with their swords. Scavenger started taunting the two mechs. It didn't make any sense that he would ridicule his own teammate and I didn't even know who his teammates were. The two mechs just ignored Scavenger and started their fight. I'll admit that Hot Shot had definitely improved his skills from the last time I had seen him with the Star Saber. I was impressed when he sliced Starscream's sword in half with one swing. But my feelings immediately left when he challenged none other than Scavenger to a battle. I watched to see his reaction.

I watched as he threw his cloak off and jumped off the cliff and stood in front of Hot Shot. This was a lesson that Hot Shot had to learn on his own. I couldn't be a part of it even if I wanted to plus I wanted to make my observations about Scavenger while he was preoccupied. As Hot Shot got thrashed by Scavenger I watched Optimus. His optics were emotionless at the moment and I knew deep down he was hiding something. He turned to look at me as he finally realized I was there. I nodded to him and turned back to the fight. It was over and Scavenger had won. I felt something but until I had more info I would keep watching Scavenger.

I jumped to the edge of the cliff and threw an energy disk at Scavenger. As soon as I released it I let my mind enter his. I hoped to find more info on him before he turned back to me with an unwavering stare. I quickly teleported away and back to my home in the forest before he could do much else, other than glare at me. I went through the memories and such I had gotten from him before being shoved out. I hated to admit it but he kept his thought heavily secured, which bothered me a bit. All I got from him that was even remotely one string is one where he was the one who taught Optimus how to fight.

I waited until the sun had gone down before heading to my favorite cliff face to look out. I enjoy thinking here; it's a very calming place. I could feel the Autobots inside helping Hot Shot get out of his funk for losing to Scavenger. Hopefully this will be one lesson that he would never soon forget. The one thing I didn't like was that I didn't lose the strange feeling that something bad was going to happen. Whatever it is, it's still going to happen.


	9. That Strange Feeling Once Again

(Optimus)

It's been two days since our first battle with Scavenger and Hot Shot is still in a bad mood. Hot Shot's pride had taken a huge beating. He had locked himself in the training room working with the Star Saber constantly. What had surprised all of us the most was what Ashley had done. I didn't understand what she had been thinking when she attacked Scavenger.

I'm sitting in the back of the training room when Hot Shot walks in. He just brought out the sword when he saw me. I didn't know what he was doing but I knew he must have been sulking around the base. His attitude had changed ever since the fight and I had a feeling I was going to get a preview of it.

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting recently, sir." Okay I wasn't expecting that. "I shouldn't have taken all my anger out on you." I'm getting a feeling something must have happened. "I shouldn't treat you like it's your fault I lost. That battle was a lesson I needed to learn. You were letting me learn on my own. Instead of blaming you, I should be thanking you."

I nodded to him, "I can understand that you're upset. I'm also proud that you learned this particular lesson. Yes it's nice to win and feel good all the time but the losses we have help us learn. I also think that's why Ashley didn't interfere with you either. We can't rely on her all the time."

I watched as Hot Shot processed my words. The both of us turned when we heard the sound of warping and saw Ashley on the other side of the training room. She tilted her head at us before warping away once again. The alarm went off just as she disappeared. We ran to the command center as Red Alert brought up the Minicon's location. The Minicon was located on a highway with an unfinished part of it blocked off. This time the kids were allowed to come with us.

"Warp gate. Launch!"

(Above the tunnel's entrance- Ashley)

I saw them driving towards the tunnel when my sense started to fill me with dread. Something was going to happen today. I could already tell the Decepticons were here and pinpointed the spot where the Minicon was as well. My only thought is that they needed to hurry.

I watched as the Autobots slowed down and let the kids out before continuing their way over. That was their first mistake. Their second mistake was splitting up.

(With Rad)

We were all deposited on the side of the road so the Autobots could go ahead. I was told to watch after the others. I was actually all for one on this. I did not want to leave the others. Minutes later, I heard a faint yell. I looked over the side of the highway and saw two Transformers fighting.

"Guys look. It's Hot Shot and Scavenger." I pointed.

The others quickly looked to where I was pointing and immediately started talking all at once. Wishing that we could help Hot Shot but knew that we couldn't risk attracting other people to the battle. My instinct immediately warned me of oncoming danger. I whirled around to come face to face with a purple motorcycle with a black rider on it.

"If you kids are looking for a way down I can help with that."

I immediately had a feeling that warned me not to trust this guy. But I didn't want to say anything in front of him so I had no choice but to let Billy get on with him. Carlos, Alexis and I watched as they drove away. We had to follow him. I refused to lose Billy. Watching the cars go by we suddenly turned at the sound of an explosion. I watched as a huge truck tried to slow down. Its tires suddenly exploded and caused a traffic jam before it could pass us. Carlos and Alexis looked at me and I held my arms out at them. We all jumped though when Ashley appeared before us and nodded to where Billy and the mysterious motorcyclist had gone.

We immediately understood and grabbed on. Making sure there was no eye witnesses she teleported us away. We landed a few yards away from Scavenger and Hot Shot. The motorcycle suddenly stopped right in front of us after weaving in and out of the other transformers legs for a bit.

Billy looked surprised that we were here, "How did you guys get here?"

The three of us just pointed to Ashley but she had gone to stare at the fight going on. She looked to be very tense and I had the feeling she didn't trust this motorcycle guy either.

Hot Shot and Scavenger suddenly raced away and the new guy went after them. I watched him leave with cold eyes. I looked back at my friends and knew that we should head back to the spot but that idea was scraped when Ashley chased after them. We just sat down and waited for the Autobots come find us. Optimus's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Are you kids okay?"

We just nodded as the motorcycle drove up behind the others. We all watched as suddenly the guy on the motorcycle transformed. His body reminded me of Starscream but he a faceplate like Optimus and had two horns on his head. His Autobot symbol stood out on his chest.

"My names Sideways. I'm a little bit of a drifter. Maybe that's why I'm here."

I knew that I would have to keep my eye on him for now. We warped back to the base and Sideways allowed us to take turns riding him. The other Autobots went into the base. Billy got to go first. Carlos, Alexis and I waited for him to be done. Rad was the one who started talking first.

"There's something about him that makes me nervous."

"I know. Why would a drifter come all this way just to be in a war?"

"Don't trust him you guys. When Ashley was there I noticed she was tense the whole time."

I refused politely when he asked if I wanted a turn. Carlos wanted a go even if it meant going against my warnings. I watched him and refused to leave until Hot Shot told us it was time to go home. Highwire, Sureshock, Grindor and Speedbump came out and changed into their alt. modes. I waved goodbye and rode off with the others.

(With Ashley)

I went to the ledge that always made me felt the most at home. I guess I must have been tired because I was instantly asleep. It had been a while since I had a nightmare but I knew that they would never go away completely.

"_I don't see why you don't just give in."_

"_Giving up you means you've given up everything. There are some things that I will never give up."_

"_And what's that?"_

"_I refuse to give up my hope. I'm not going to be here forever."_

"_Then it looks like I will have to break you some more."_

_**BOOM!**_

_I watch as one of the only friends I had in this place leave me forever. I cannot stop the tears running down my face or the anger going through my body. Then the pain comes. Burning. Pain. Screaming. I refuse to give in. I continue screaming._

I wake up to the sound of my own screaming. The position of the moon told me it was past 1 in the morning. I can hear Optimus coming and then he's screaming for Red Alert to come with a sedative. He rushes over and asked why. I look down at myself and find my arms are coated in blood. Deep scratches line up on my arms. I can feel my tears getting into cuts on my face as well. I look down at the bottom and see Sideways. I look back at Optimus as Red Alert comes with a needle.

"Don't trust Sideways." I whispered it for them to hear only. I knew they heard me because they immediately look at each other. I warped away before anything else could happen. Once I was far enough away I sat down and sobbed for hours.

(With Optimus)

I looked down at the spot where Ashley had just sat just moments ago. It was very quiet when I turned to my men. I looked to where Sideways stood. I felt my body shiver at the memory of Ashley sitting there bleeding and screaming. It's a memory I'm not gonna forget for some time. Then a feeling of dread came to me. Something was wrong. I ushered everyone back into the base. I could hear Sideways asking who Ashley was but they were all quiet. Everyone was quiet as we all headed back to our jobs.

(A Day later- Ashley)

I watched the battle continue and then watched as Smokescreen came running up with the Minicon. Megatron ordered a retreat but I watched as Hot Shot called to Sideways and together grabbed onto Megatron as they warped away. Optimus and Smokescreen were stunned for a minute before they rose into action. But I knew that they would not be able to get to them in time.

I knew where they were going but I was unable to know if I could get there safely. As I gathered my energy for this warp I looked into the sky. I needed to get to Hot Shot and fast. I didn't know if I could do it but I had to try and now. I could hear the Autobots coming for me. I focused my power on my teleporting skills and felt myself teleport away as Optimus came out calling my name.

I felt myself land and opened my eyes. I was on the surface of the moon. My armor would give me my oxygen so all I had to do was find Hot Shot. I could hear a battle going on. I ran as fast as I could to the sounds and found myself looking down at Hot Shot in horror. He was bleeding out of numerous cuts and dents. Cyclonus and Demolisher were kicking him around and Starscream was the one to hold the Star Saber now. I looked for Sideways and found him standing next to Megatron. He now had the Decepticon insignia on his chest and his horns on his head were now facing downward. Scavenger was telling to let Hot Shot return to the Autobots as a warning of things to come. I trusted Scavenger more then I trusted Sideways. My anger and fear rolled into together and found myself throwing energy disks and energy beams at everyone.

I teleported down to Hot Shot and looked at each and every Decepticon. When I looked at Cyclonus and Demolisher, my look said _"just try it." _When I turned to face Megatron and Sideways, I sent off one huge psychic blast that would leave them rebuilding themselves for days. I looked at Scavenger and saw him give me the tiniest of nods. I grabbed onto Hot Shot and teleported back to Earth.

I landed us outside the Autobot base. Optimus and Smokescreen were standing watching the sunset when we landed. They took one look at us and then rushed Hot Shot inside to Red Alert. I watched all the Autobots rush around trying to control my anger and hate. I was still in my armor when Optimus came back outside. The kids came out and watched me for a while until I felt completely at ease.

Optimus walked over and knelt down to speak to me, "What happened up there Ashley?"

"I told you not to trust Sideways and look where it got Hot Shot. Sideways was a spy the whole time. When I got to the moon, I saw Hot Shot being pounded by Cyclonus and Demolisher. Starscream was holding the Star Saber and Sideways was standing next to Megatron. He had a Decepticon insignia on his chest and his horns were facing down instead of up. Scavenger told Megatron instead of killing Hot Shot, that they send him back to us as a message. But I was so mad at what they did that I fired and attacked on each Decepticon. I teleported to Hot Shot's side and looked at all of them. When I looked at Megatron and Sideways I sent such a powerful psychic attack at them that it nearly turned them into scrap. While they were down, I teleported away and landed back on Earth."

Optimus looked very grave when I finished my story. The kids were also quiet and were looking very mad at what Sideways did to Hot Shot. I had a soft spot. He was like a brother to me. I would make sure that I will get revenge for what Sideways did.


	10. The Way Things Go

(Optimus)

A week had gone by since Sideway's departure. And no matter what anyone did, Hot Shot was always in a very bad mood. Hot Shot always spent a lot of time in the training room, venting his anger on his targets instead of everyone else. Three Minicons had awakened in that time but we only got to one. I knew my men were all stressed and the morale was seriously low. I stayed up late into the night developing new battle strategies. It was Saturday morning when the alarm went off announcing a Minicon had woken. It was a somewhat of a marsh land. I also had a very bad feeling on how this battle would go.

(Ashley)

When they all warped to the forest, it was extremely hard to see them because of all the fog. My senses immediately pinpointed to the Minicon's location. It was then I felt the presence of the Decepticons, which set them all on high alert. I looked over at Optimus. He was staring at his surroundings with distaste.

"This battle is gonna get real ugly." I commented as I hoped that they would keep their brains with them. I watched them split into teams to get the Minicon before the Decepticons did. I sent my energy throughout the forest to find the Cons. They were scattered all over the place it would only be a matter of time before they meet up somewhere. "Keep safe guys."

They all vanished from sight. I look over in the direction that Hot Shot had disappeared to. I waited until he was far enough away before sending a burst of calm and peace to him. I feel his mind and body relax instantly.

"Keep your anger in check Hot Shot." I sent gently to him, "Don't let Sideways get the better you. If you keep your anger in check you can use it to your advantage."

I teleported to the Minicon. As I was digging it out, I could feel where the Decepticons were. Demolisher and Cyclonus were heading away from my position and Starscream was headed in my direction with Sideways. Starscream also wielded the Star Saber. But then Sideways took off in a different direction and I could feel Hot Shot chasing him. I shook my head. Megatron wasn't far away from Starscream but something felt really wrong. Leader One is slowly heading to Starscream as well. I looked into Megatron's mind quickly before he can sense me.

What he was planning was shocking to me. Then I felt immense hatred and rage at Megatron once I saw what else he had done to Starscream. I grabbed the Minicon and race to Starscream. I'm almost got to him when I could feel Scavenger's presence. He too had seen Leader One heading to Starscream's position. I turned a corner and nearly ran into Starscream's leg. I hid the Minicon before tapping him on the leg.

"_Starscream." _I whispered to him, trying to catch only his attention.

He hears my whisper and looks down to see me. I can see the shocked expression on his face when he realizes who was whispering at him. I quickly put a finger to my mouth so he'll know to be quiet. He leans down and I send him images and info I had taken from Megatron.

"Why are you helping me? Why would you care what happens to me?" He asked, a little confused as to why the 'good guy' was helping the 'bad guy'.

Starscream didn't deserve to be treated this way, no matter who he was. I also sent him images of what I'd been through. Now that I knew I could see the signs that should've been so obvious to me. I just didn't see them because I cared nothing for him.

"Megatron just wants the Saber. I think it's better off with you. You are more skillful when it comes to swords. Go to the north, none of your teammates are there."

And with that, I grabbed the Minicon and teleported myself to Optimus' position. As I wait for the others I can feel Scavenger looking at me through the fog. I can sense contentment radiating off of him. I knew he heard what I said to Starscream. I did my best to not look in his direction but this only served to confuse me more then before. I watched Smokescreen and Hot Shot drive up but the Decepticons were following them. Megatron looked pissed and Starscream looked around before he spotted me in the trees. He gave me a faint smile. I smile back at him.

The only Decepticon I couldn't see was Scavenger. My senses suddenly went haywire as I searched. Before anyone could do anything a blast was sounded behind us. I moved further away from the fight. I found myself to be staring into the optics of Scavenger. I searched Scavenger's mind but still found a strong mental block from letting me enter. I clawed out his optic. He cried out and started reaching for me. I brought my claws out and I saw fear in his eyes. I threw the Minicon at him and gave myself four deep cuts in my abdomen. He understood what I was doing and dipped four of his claws in my blood. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

I knew I was taking a big risk with this but I felt this was the only choice I had. I warped to a tree where both sides could see me. All the Autobots were shocked when they saw my condition. Hot Shot and Smokescreen were looking at the Decepticons trying to figure out who did it but they were all surprised at my condition too. They all jumped when Scavenger came out of the trees with a proud look on his face. His optic was leaking fluid all over him.

"Megatron! I have the Minicon and I also wounded their human pet."

Megatron looked proud at Scavenger and admired the blood stains on his hands. The Autobots looked mutinous. Optimus looked down at me and I refused to look at him. He continued to stare but after a couple minutes of getting no reply from me he turned back to the Cons.

"Decepticons! Retreat!"

(Optimus)

I barely watched as they warped away. We immediately warped back to base to take care of our wounds. As soon as we got there, the kids were there to offer condolences. I was barely coherent enough to talk but I could hear the rants Hot Shot and Smokescreen were doing about what they were going to do to Scavenger the next time they'd see him.

I was having a hard time wondering what had happened with Ashley and Scavenger. I knew she did something but I knew I wouldn't be able to get it out of Ashley. I needed some quiet time to think. I was in the command center when the alarm went off about someone approaching the base. Red Alert brought up the monitor and it showed Scavenger. The others wanted to go out and trash him but I surprised everyone by telling Red Alert to let him in. Everyone stood there stunned as Red Alert did as he was told.

Within minutes, Scavenger was standing in the command center next to me. Smokescreen and Hot Shot had looks of distrust on their faces. Red Alert stood off to the side with an emotionless face. I explained that Scavenger was a spy and had been working under my orders. When I was done speaking, a bright, red insignia appeared on Scavenger's chest. He nodded to all of us. No one spoke for quite a while.

After Rad, Alexis, Billy and Carlos went home I decided that I needed some fresh air. I walked out of the base. I went up to the ledge and stood there as the sun was setting. I closed my optics and listened to my surroundings. It always soothed my nerves when they were frazzled.

_To anyone who hides behind a smile_

_To anyone who holds their pains inside_

_To anyone who thinks they're not good enough_

_To anyone who feels unworthy of love_

_To anyone who ever closed the door_

_Closed their eyes and locked themselves away_

I slowly opened my optics when I heard that soft voice lifting from the forest.

_You don't have to hide_

_You don't have to hide anymore_

_You don't have to face this on your own_

_You don't have to hide anymore_

I followed after the musical melody knowing who it was at once.

_So come out, come out, come out, wherever you are_

_To anyone who's trying to cover up their scars_

_To anyone who's made a big mistake_

_We've all been there, so don't feel ashamed_

_Come out, Come out and join the rest of us_

_You've been alone for way too long_

I walked quietly hoping I wouldn't disturb her.

_You don't have to hide_

_You don't have to hide anymore_

_You don't have to face this on your own_

_You don't have to hide anymore_

I remembered our conversation at the base.

_And if you feel like no one understands_

_Come to the One with scars on His hands_

'_Cause He knows where you are, where you've been_

_His scars will heal you if you let Him_

I knew who she was singing about.

_You don't have to hide_

_You don't have to hide anymore_

_You don't have to face this on your own_

_You don't have to hide anymore (Hide, Joy Williams)_

When she finished her song I quietly watched her. I had the feeling she knew I was here but yet I didn't feel like talking. Hot Shot and Smokescreen were heading up to the ledge when she started to sing again. They stopped when I motioned them to be quiet. They made their way down quietly before sitting on the ground listening to the heavenly music.

_I've been thinking lately about you_

_When it hit me from nowhere, out of the gray_

_Everything's been coming together_

I had the feeling that she'd be leaving us soon.

_Now that I've moved beyond myself_

_And wrapped my head around something else_

To search for the other that she knows is out there.

_It's not about me, it's gotta be about you_

_All I wanna see is who you're turning me into_

_I will not forget that you said you'd always lead me through_

_To who I wanna be, making every part of me about you_

Why she hadn't left yet was unknown to me.

_I've been spending too much time disconnected_

_I was searching for perfection inside myself_

_But I finally turned away form my reflection_

A rock tumbling down the ledge made me turn to see Scavenger standing there.

_I saw your world outside my door_

_And everything I've been looking for_

He wasn't staring at us but where Ashley was hiding in the trees.

_It's not about me, it's gotta be about you_

_All I wanna see is who you're turning me into_

_I will not forget that you said you'd always lead me through_

_To who I wanna be, making every part of me about you_

The expression on his face was blank so I had no idea what he was thinking.

_So I'll lay down my pride, 'cause you laid down your life_

_And I'm giving up all that's holding me back_

_And clinging to you_

_And you'll lead me through_

'_Cause you always do_

I would have to say he was either enjoying the music or studying it.

_I will not forget that you said you'd always lead me through_

_To who I wanna be, making every part of me about you_

I turned back to Ashley hoping she wouldn't mind the audience.

_It's not about me, it's gotta be about you_

_All I wanna see is who you're turning me into_

_I will not forget that you said you'd always lead me through_

_To who I wanna be, making every part of me about you (About You, ZOEgirl from Life)_

When she finished I was surprised to hear the sound of clapping. I turned to find Hot Shot and Smokescreen watching her. I knew they had been listening but I had been hoping they wouldn't give us away. I had the feeling they had wanted to talk to her about today. It was also easy to tell they didn't know Scavenger was behind us. Hot Shot was the one to start the conversation.

"How is it you can trust him after what he did to me and you, Ashley?"

"Every time I saw Scavenger I always felt very confused. I wanted to figure him out before I did something. Your fight with him helped me a bit. Even today when I gave him the Minicon I didn't know if it was a good idea."

"But how could you do such a thing? Giving the Minicon to him?"

"I felt that it was something I needed to do. And my actions were justified. If I hadn't sacrificed the Minicon then Megatron would've known something was up. You should also know guys I don't regret doing anything. Everything I did was what I thought would work out best."

I do know that Hot Shot left with different feelings for Scavenger but Smokescreen was still a little wary of him. He would have to learn to work with him though. After they left I watched the full moon come out. Scavenger was still standing in the same place. I knew it would be best to leave them. I nodded to Scavenger as I walked past. He nodded back with a smile before heading down towards the trees.

(Ashley)

"I heard you talking with the boys. I also wanted to talk to you." A voice came.

I knew without a doubt it was Scavenger. He had taken longer then I thought he would be.

"What did you want to talk about?" I turned slightly to look at him directly.

"How did you know if you could trust me?"

"I didn't."

"I heard a lot of stories about you from the Decepticons but have not heard a single word from my own teammates. Why is that?"

"I don't trust anyone"

"Not even Prime?"

"If you want to know my story then you'll have to earn my trust just like everyone else. The only one who knows the whole story is Optimus. Besides it makes it easier when I leave. No one will miss me."

"How do you know that?"

"Know what?"

"That they won't miss you?"

I stared out into the dark forest. Truth was I knew they would miss me. It was my feelings I was more worried about. I took about twenty minutes before I finally answered him.

"I'm protecting my heart more then theirs."

"Can you sing for me?"

I look up at the moon and suddenly I forget Scavenger was even there. I see the moon and it reminds of the freedom that I now have but not for all the others who are still suffering. I shouldn't care about my future until I'm ready for it. I should care about how I live today. Singing always made me think about my mother.

_Sittin' in my room staring at the wall  
Wonderin' about the meaning of it all  
Why is it this thing called life  
Has got me goin' crazy_

So I open up your word and let it speak to me  
The purpose and the plan that you've designed  
Is clear to see, and I believe  
I'm gonna live for today  
I'm gonna follow in your way  
I'm gonna let my little light shine  
Like there's no tomorrow  
I won't worry about the past  
I know my future is intact  
So I'll choose to live my life one way  
I'm gonna live it for today

You told me not to worry  
About what lies ahead  
So I am gonna focus on today instead  
Making every moment count and counting  
Every single blessing  
I'm gonna set my mind on the  
Here and the now  
This is what I want my life to be about  
And this is how

_I'm gonna live for today  
I'm gonna follow in your way  
I'm gonna let my little light shine  
Like there's no tomorrow  
I won't worry about the past  
I know my future is intact  
So I'll choose to live my life one way  
I'm gonna live it for today_

My oh so crazy life  
It's got me spinnin' round and round  
Hanging upside down  
Takin' one step at a time  
Holding your hand all the way  
And it'll be okay

_I'm gonna live for today  
I'm gonna follow in your way  
I'm gonna let my little light shine  
Like there's no tomorrow  
I won't worry about the past  
I know my future is intact  
So I'll choose to live my life one way  
I'm gonna live it for today (Live for Today, Natalie Grant from Awaken)_

As soon as I finished I looked to Scavenger. He was smiling but staring up at the sky. I looked back at the moon. I closed my eyes but could feel my other thoughts taking over.

I shouldn't be here with him. I was doing the one thing I had tried so hard to ignore. I had let someone else in my heart. My armor slowly started coming out. I felt Scavenger shift a bit and I could feel his unease now. I looked back up at him.

"Leave." I told him in a no-nonsense tone.

Scavenger looked at me strangely. He continued to stare at me until I brought my claws out. His optics widened a bit before he scrambled away from me.

"Ashley what's wrong?"

"I said leave. I won't make this same mistake. I don't want you here. I don't want anyone here!"

"Ashley we could help you. You won't have to be alone." The mech tried to reason.

I let out a piercing scream that caused Scavenger to jump back a couple feet. Fire flickered on my armor. He'd be just like Danny. I couldn't trust anyone.

"I don't want your help. I don't want your comfort. And I don't want your friendship."

"That's not true Ashley. I know you want it but you're afraid we're gonna leave like everyone else in your life."

"Then I guess I have a good reason to not want you around."

"Ashley, don't do this."

I looked to him and then teleported further into the forest. I sat down in my meadow. I let my armor retract and let the tears start falling. I could hear Scavenger calling out my name but it was easy to block him out.

(Optimus)

"Tell me what's bothering you." I nodded to Scavenger, hoping he would enlighten me as to what was annoying him so.

"I can see why she doesn't trust any of you." The other mech muttered.

I knew at once what he had tried to accomplish. I was beginning to think it was gonna be a lost hope to gain her trust.

"Could you figure her out at all?" I asked, curious if he could get more answers to the enigma that hung around our base.

"I have some theories. My first one would be she gave her heart to someone and it ended badly. I summed up two things could've happened that made her not trust anyone. My first guess would is that person betrayed her."

"I think that's the best bet. Even though she knows our intentions are good she still won't have anything to do with this. What's the second one?"

"That person died and left her all alone. Whether this person was killed or did the deed themselves is unknown. Either way it hurt her in more ways than even she can understand." Scavenger informed.

"Would it have been worse if she loved this person? She gave her heart to this person and they broke it."

"Yeah that would've made it worse. It's gonna be hard work but I think we'll be able to get that trust."

"We've gotten through with the first step, breaking through to her."

"That is a good step. She at least knows we care. We've also gotten her to think about this as well. I'd wager that we'll most likely be seeing her more often now. I've got my work cut out for me."

"Are you planning on calling him in?"

"If worst comes to worst then I probably will."

"What's the worst that could happen?"

"She could get violent with us."

"How's he supposed to help with that?"

"You know what he's capable of."

"That's what worries me. Seeing her react to you is something I don't want to repeat."

"She was self harming herself wasn't she?"

"I don't think she knew what she was doing."

"Well, the only thing we can do now is wait. She has to make the next move."

"How it goes is what I'm afraid of."


	11. Unwanted Feelings

(Two days later- Ashley)

I was as far away as I could get but still be close enough if they needed help. I now knew that one of the main reasons Scavenger was on the planet was to try and get me stay with the Autobots. I still couldn't believe that I had almost fallen for it. Prime had probably been hoping that I would get curious about Scavenger once I realized I could read him as easily as I could like the others.

"You are so stupid Ashley." I muttered to myself.

I knew they were watching for me to appear again. The others hadn't really looked for me like Scavenger has. He has made several trips into the forest and each one was in the general location I had hoped to hide myself away in at the time. It was like he was taunting me. It was like he knew the general area of where I was. Either by instinct or skill I didn't know. And he wouldn't say anything or THINK anything. He would just stroll through the forest humming or sometimes being completely silent.

"You won't get me that easily Scavenger." I whisper to the river I was sitting next to.

"Who said anything about getting to you?"

To this day I still don't know how he was able to creep up on me and I am ashamed to admit it. I spun around so fast and my armor flew out so quickly I was probably nothing more then a blur to him. I didn't stop to think or anything. I just gathered the energy I needed and threw it at him. He expertly dodged every shot I had. With every flip or twist he performed the smile on his face would grow. I knew this bastard was enjoying it.

"Face me like a mech or are you really that much of a Con?"

I could see his face darken when he heard my comment. He turned and dug his claws through the dirt and sent a shower of rocks that size of my head. Most I was able to dodge but the ones that got too close I shattered as they went past me. But I wasn't given the chance to rest because once the rocks stopped coming Scavenger himself emerged from the dust and charged me.

"Let's see how good a fighter you are." He smirked.

So he wanted to play? Well if that's what he wanted then he would one. I let my claws spread before shaping this energy into a different shape. I threw the first one and waited five seconds before throwing the second one. Scavenger ducked under both of them while also reaching out with one hand to try and grab me. That was his first mistake. His second one was forgetting about the disks I had thrown. I jumped out of the way as the first one came and cleanly cut through half of his right hand. He screamed with pain and brought the injured hand to his chest right as the second one slammed into his back.

This one brought him to his knees. I stayed a good distance away while watching as he took large intakes of air to try and soothe the pain and cool down his systems. What happened next was something I wasn't expecting. He put both hands on the ground and gripped the earth. Then quick as lightning he raised his hands and released the dirt he had gathered. I wasn't fast enough to escape and closed my eyes.

I thought about jumping into the river to clean my eyes but then I would be vulnerable. My slow thinking is what cost me when I was whacked in the side and flew several feet away and even further away from the river. Even with my eyes closed I felt dizzy. I stopped for a moment to hear nothing but silence around me. I knew the animals had left when we had started our fight but what had me scared a little bit was the fact I couldn't hear Scavenger. I couldn't hear his footsteps or even his systems running. I slowly turned my head in all directions trying to figure out where he was hiding.

I thought about all the lessons and training I had gone through and thought of a way I could find him. I took a deep breath and stood on the balls of my feet. I slowed my breathing down to barely nonexistence and listened. It was a very old trick I had heard of. Once I had pinpointed his location I kept myself from smirking. I could 'feel' him coming closer to me and when he was finally only inches away I sent an energy beam at him.

When I heard him cursing me I ran toward the river. I didn't think as I jumped in and a second later I was out and running deeper into my forest before warping away once I knew he couldn't see me anymore. I needed to make sure he didn't find again before I could my body and my pride.

(At the Autobot base- Optimus)

I was in the command center looking over the files I would be sending back to Cybertron when Scavenger came in looking like he had faced all the Decepticons on his own and knowing him he probably would do that. But he had told me when he left that he would be out looking for Ashley and had said he would engage her in either battle or conversation. By the looks of him it was probably the former.

"I take it your conversation with Ashley didn't go as planned?" I smirked. It wasn't often that Scavenger would be bested in battle. Actually it was quite rare. The last time I remember he had been defeated was by me right before I became Prime.

"Slag off you brat. I am in no mode to play games right now."

"Aw it could've been worst Scavenger."

"There is no way it could've been worst then the way it went Prime."

"There could've been witnesses."

There was a moment of silence as I watched his optics widened while he contemplated what I had said. I turned back to the computer screen to finish my reports. I grinned as Scavenger walked over to sit in the seat next to me. He sighed while leaning back and closing his optics. I patiently waited for him to speak.

"I didn't think it would be this hard. She thinks we're all out to get her now." He groaned.

"Well now you know how I've been feeling. I told you we should've waited longer before confronting her like. There are days that I wake up and have no idea who I'm gonna be battling."

Scavenger looked like he wanted to say more but we were interrupted when Hot Shot came in saying he was ready for his training with Scavenger. He nodded his head with a smile before getting up and leading Hot Shot out of the room. I smiled when I saw the look on Hot Shot's face as Scavenger rubbed his head.

As I turned back to the screens, my optics caught movement on the monitors of the area. On one of the far screens was Ashley. She knew it was there because she was staring straight at it. The look she was giving me made my energon go cold. There was intense hatred and cold anger in that stare. Her look only darkened as she got closer to the camera. Once she was close enough to touch she stopped and continued to glare at it.

I thought my spark had stopped when she reached back and with a snarl, completely shattered the camera. I just stared at the white screen letting my systems go back to running normal before sitting down with a sigh. I now knew that we had royally pissed her off. I had to make sure that none of us would go near her for a while. We'd wait to see if she would come back to us after a while. I knew the only reason she stayed was because she was mainly lonely.

"Hey Optimus. Is everything okay man?"

I turned around to see the kids standing on the walkway. I then remembered that the kids were on vacation and had no school for a week. I also remembered that the kids had their testing done the past week. I had made a deal with them that if they had passed all their tests then we'd take on a little camping trip.

"Do you kids have your test scores with you?"

They all smiled and nodded before digging through their backpacks and pulling out a piece of paper each. They opened them up and held them out for me to see. I took my time looking at them before nodding my head to them.

"Looks like you'll all be going on the trip then."

I smiled as they all cheered and rushed off, no doubt, to find and tell Hot Shot that the trip was on. I chuckled to myself as I watched them leave. It was nice to have younglings around again. My men and I hadn't been around let alone seen a youngling for a number of vorns. My men enjoyed having the kids around just as much as I did.

"I take it by the cheering I heard that we'll be going after all."

I turned to Red Alert and Smokescreen standing in the entrance with matching grins. I nodded my head before looking back at the files I needed to finish before hearing Smokescreen gasp. I turned to see the two of them looking at the white screen of the camera Ashley had destroyed.

"What happened to the camera sir?"

"It probably just fell from its perch. We'll go fix it later. I just need to finish these and send them to Prowl and Ultra Magnus back on Cybertron."

No sooner had I finished speaking that the Minicon alarm went off. I sighed in frustration before closing the files for now and letting the info on the minicon appear. I didn't turn as I heard the kids and Hot Shot come back in. We had just finished getting the coordinates when Scavenger walked in yawning. Smokescreen sent a glare his way before heading to the elevator. Red Alert stayed behind to stay with the kids.

(In the Forest- Ashley)

I kept myself from moving when I felt the Autobots warp away for another fight over a minicon. But I was fighting a losing battle. I couldn't help but feel something was going to happen. As much as I hated them right now I couldn't just abandon them now. I sighed as I felt around for the gate they had used and let it drag me to their position.

I opened my eyes to a snow covered cliff side. I watched from my hiding spot as the Autobots and Decepticons fought each other. I could feel where the minicon was at but made no move to retrieve it. I may have followed them but I wasn't going to do their work for them this time. I knew Red Alert had stayed behind to stay with the kids but the only ones I could see were Prime, Hot Shot and Smokescreen. Scavenger was no where to be seen.

"Where's Scavenger at? Shouldn't he be helping us?" Smokescreen shouted.

Smokescreen was angry and he had every right to be. His teammates needed him and he wasn't anywhere to be seen. It made my blood boil at the thought of him being coward and still being better then me in the art of stealth.

When I looked to Prime and Megatron I knew things were going to get ugly. Without Scavenger to help Optimus was taking a real beating. But then the real nightmare began. Megatron slowly started pushing Optimus towards the cliff. I wished later after the battle that I had been paying attention to the other Decepticons.

"Looks like I caught a little pest off guard." A voice to my left cackled.

I turned to glare up at Cyclonus. He smirk dropped from his face when he saw the look on my face. Too bad he wasn't as quick as Scavenger to escape my attacks. Once he was done with I remembered too late about Optimus. I turned back just in time to see Optimus get pushed off the cliff but also pull Megatron off with him. Hot Shot and Smokescreen screamed for their leader when something unexpected happened.

I watched in amazement as Scavenger appeared on the other side of the cliff and started driving straight towards Optimus. Once he was at the edge he then transformed in midair and caught Optimus, pulling him back to our side. Once they had landed once again did I let myself breath again. Once I knew that they would be alright and that they had the minicon did I leave the snowy mountain. I had a lot to think about and it involved my future that I knew would include these Autobots. I only hoped that I would be able to chose the right one for myself and for them as well.


	12. New Feelings

_**I'm sorry it took so long but unfortunately my grandfather had passed away a week before Thanksgiving. My family has been a complete wreck ever since. We've had one side of the family nearly lose their home. My other grandpa in the hospital twice in one week and my brother's baby on the way. A lot of stress none of us need. So I'm hoping that you'll all forgive me and enjoy this chapter.**_

(In the base- Optimus)

It had been two weeks since Scavenger had joined our team. Things had calmed down a great deal since he had saved me from the cliff. Smokescreen had taken to training with Hot Shot and Scavenger now. Even the little camping had gone by with little difficulty. The only downside is we had only seen Ashley once since her fight with Scavenger. Red Alert had not been happy when he found out about it. He was worried that she may have been hurt but Scavenger had assured him he had not afflicted any wounds when he had last seen her.

Ashley was getting more aggressive with each passing day. We would hear her screams and feel the rumble of earth and when we would go to investigate the destruction of the area shocked all of us. At first it was only a couple of boulders blown to pieces but now it's trees being ripped from the ground, rocks and boulders nothing but ash. Now it always looked like a miniature hurricane had gone through the area.

"You're thinking about her again."

I turned to see Red Alert fixing a console. He wasn't looking at me but concentrating on his task at hand. I knew he didn't have to look at me to know that I had gone very quiet. It was always easy to tell when I started thinking about her. Even Hot Shot could tell and that was saying something.

"I have good reason to be thinking about her. Sooner or later the humans are going to be wondering who's damaging the area. We don't need them looking around here. We need to find a way to get her to calm down."

"I agree with you there Prime. I'm beginning to think that we should take Scavenger's advice and call him. Scavenger said he has similar abilities to what Ashley has. He may be able to help us or at least teach her to control herself."

I knew they were probably right but something was telling me that he wouldn't be able to help with Ashley's problem. He might be able to teach her to control herself but I had the feeling that Ashley was getting this anger from a different source. She wasn't angry at us. She wasn't even mad at Scavenger. She was missing a piece of herself. She was _lonely._

(Out in the forest- Ashley)

I stood at the edge of my last episode. I could feel the tears streaming down my face. I was taking my anger out on the wrong thing. I needed to find something that I know I can hurt. One of these days people are gonna start wondering who was doing all this damage and I didn't want the Autobots to get the blame for it.

I felt a tingle race through my spine. At the same time a jolt of electricity shocked my hands. The tingle I knew was the alarm back at the base. Another Minicon had woken up but the jolt was something I was very familiar with. It meant that another Transformer was here.

I warped away to the base to see them all scrambling around to figure out the Minicon's location. Once the coordinates were set they headed for the warp gate while the kid's stayed behind. I locked onto the screen once I saw where they were headed before warping away once more.

As I looked around I noticed we were once again in another desert. I stood on an outlook and waited for the fighting races appear. The Autobots made it first but the Decepticons were just seconds behind them. Shots immediately rang out as they fired upon each other. Smokescreen and Demolisher were each scanning the area hoping to find the little green panel first.

I knew where it was instantly. The Cons were closer to the rock pile it was hidden in. I was contemplating on whether or not I should head for it when I felt a strange presence. It was creeping closer to the fight. I figured it was the new Transformer but unfortunately his mind had the same strength and barriers that Scavenger had. I was trying to pinpoint his location when I saw movement.

Red Alert had been hit trying to take Demolisher out but Cyclonus had gotten to him first. I saw Demolisher hold up the Minicon with a smirk. Megatron gloated his victory to Prime before warping away with the Cons following him. I was about to warp away as well when another shot rang out and the Minicon flew from Demolisher's fingers just as he warped away.

"**TRANSFORM!"**

I looked to where the cry had come from and saw a white Corvette sped up an incline before transforming to catch the Minicon. He grabbed it just as it activated into a small blue racecar. The other Autobots headed to greet him but I ignored what they were saying to drink in the sight of this new Autobot.

He was a sight. He was mainly blue but he had white hanging off his back that looked very much like a cape. His helmet was very unique. He wore a facemask and a red see through visor. He also had orange fins on both sides of his face. When Optimus said his name it sent a shiver through me. _Blurr_.

I'm definitely gonna be keeping a close eye on him. I was getting careless with my staring when I noticed they were all staring back at me. I didn't do anything but watch him. He was the only thing that held my attention and with the way he was staring back it looked like he didn't care either. It was when I felt a small push on my mind that got me to react and send a fireball in their direction. By the way they looked back my way I was gone.

(Training room- Scavenger)

As I watched Hot Shot and Smokescreen train I thought about early today. After the commotion with Ashley had ended we had all headed home. It was when we got to the base that saddened us. The kids hadn't been there to greet us. It seems they remember the way Ashley had acted when Sideways was arrived and they misread her actions against Blurr to be the same. They were acting cautious and skittish around him.

He may not have shown it but I could tell he was hurt by the kid's behavior. He had taken off to explore the base and said he would meet up with me later. Something about Ashley had thrown me off today. The way she had been behaving had confused most of us.

"I take she's the reason you asked me to come here."

Years of practice kept me from flinching. I turned to see Blurr standing behind me but watching the others train. He catches on quick I'll give him that. I nodded as I turned back to watch.

"Got to hand it to you though, you sure do like to keep me on my toes. She's a little spitfire though. Why was she staring at me for so long though?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. She rarely does things by the book. She's getting more out of hand though. She's causing a lot of destruction to the surrounding area. We're hoping that you'll be able to teach her to calm down and control her powers."

"Got my work cut out for me."

"Before you try to control her I would like to see if you can befriend her first."

We both spun around to see Prime heading our way. He had a look on his face that I couldn't read. He stared at me for a while before turning to Blurr.

"We've all tried, and failed I might add, to gain her trust. I think with you, however, this time it will be different."

"What makes you think that I'll do any better then all of you? I've just met the girl, not even met actually, and you want to see if I can befriend her?"

"That's it exactly."

"Did you not see what tried to do to me earlier?"

"She shot a fireball at you."

"YES! And you want to go out there and ask for her friendship?"

"Yes."

"Even with the knowledge that I couldn't befriend the other children?"

"Yes."

"Scavenger you can't possibly think this is a good idea."

"Actually he's right Blurr."

"How can he be right?"

"She's different around you."

"What do you mean different? You've told me she's attacked all of you as well."

"Yes well she used energy beams and fusion blasts at us. She only threw a fireball at you."

"How is that different?"

"When she shot us she was trying to kill us most likely. She was only trying to severely damage you."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better Prime."

_**Hope you had fun with this chapter. Next one we'll see how their meet and greet goes and believe me when I say if it's anything like what I'm thinking now then you'll all enjoy how it turns out. Please review before you leave. Any flames will be used the cookies I am baking.**_


	13. Unwanted Companion

_**I'm sorry I haven't for a while. A lot of things have happened to me in the past few months. Most of you know that I lost my old computer to one hell of a virus. The full story on what happened and its outcome are on my profile. With everything else that has happened, the good news is I am now the proud aunt of Blake James. He was born March 4**__**th**__** to my oldest brother Mike. The bad news is my uncle (dad's brother) lost his home so his two oldest kids and my grandpa now live with me and my family. Things are getting really tough right now. I also have a poll up. It contains info about all my other stories. For that read my profile. I'm done ranting now so please enjoy the next chapter of Unknown Power.**_

(In the Forest- Blurr)

"I just know I'm going to die out here."

All by myself in this freaking forest while looking for an unstable power source that moves. I would rather take on Megatron by myself then spend my day looking for a youngling that has issues. The only bright side of all this was that the other kids were slowly coming to spend time with me. One of the boys, Rad I think, had been asking me questions about my gun has I cleaned it.

"If I do die out here then I got to make sure I come back to haunt them all."

I stopped all thoughts as I felt that someone was watching me. It was faint so they were barely touching my sense range. But before I could try and figure out who or what it was it disappeared. I took a quick glance in all directions before slowly walking forward once more. I needed to stop moaning to myself before she tried attacking me again.

I continued walking until I came across one of Ashley's little 'episodes'. I could now see why Optimus and the others were worried. This was quite a bit of damage for someone this young. As I was about to leave the area I felt myself being watched once more only this time they were a bit closer.

(Ashley)

I kept my distance and stayed in the shadows as I followed him. I wasn't expecting to see him out here this soon. I will say he is good at keeping himself hidden. I could tell he was doing some hard thinking but just like Scavenger he could put up some intimidating mental guards. I knew that he knew he was being followed at least and he didn't look very happy with that.

While he looked over an area I had destroyed, I took my time to examine him again. I couldn't help but feel pleased how he carried himself. He walked with confidence, pride and self-assurance. He was also a very good looking mech. It wasn't hard to tell that he had worked hard to get to where he was today. His high quality armor and weapons spoke of his talents.

When he was about to leave I let myself getting further into his personal space. If there was one thing I knew how mechs like him, it was that they hated having their bubble being invaded. I watched with amusement as he flinched when he felt my presence closer this time. Oh the fun I would be having with him for the next couple days.

(In the base two days later- Optimus)

It had been very entertaining watching Blurr these past few days. I knew Ashley was in the base. She had taken to following Blurr around. Only Scavenger and Red Alert knew she was here has well and they were just as amused as I was. We never saw her but we could tell when she was close because Blurr would either flinch or go very quiet and not move or speak for a couple minutes.

"I know you're all enjoying this."

I looked up from my reports. Blurr stood in the middle of the room looking over the monitors. My guess was Ashley wasn't in the room at the moment so he felt safe to talk. Scavenger and Red Alert were looking over battle plans. I shrugged my response before looking over the files again.

"Why is she stalking me? What did I do?"

"I have no idea why she is doing this. We have no idea what she is thinking."

"You could always ask Alexis."

We all turned to the doorway has Hot Shot walked in carrying some equipment. He put it where Red Alert told him to before looking back at Blurr.

"Alexis might know because she's a girl too. Remember that conversation you had with Carlos, Prime? He was asking you why a girl at his school, Carolina, was following him around and wouldn't leave him alone. Alexis was the one who told him why she was doing it. It might be best that you ask her to see if she'll give you an opinion."

I looked over at Blurr to see him looking thoughtful. Hot Shot walked out of the room and came in minutes later with Alexis following him. She looked a bit confused and just a little bit hesitant. Hot Shot picked her up and put her on the console next to Blurr.

"Blurr just has a few questions he wants to ask you Lexi."

Alexis smiled at her pet name Hot Shot had given her. He was the only one who got away with it as well. I have yet to figure out why the rest of us were forbidden from using it. She turned to Blurr with a small smile and a nod.

"I'm just trying to figure out why Ashley is stalking me. She won't leave me alone. She gets into my personal space, even though I can't see her. She is always nearby. I can always feel her and I know she thinks of this as some kind of game."

"Does she stare at you a lot?"

"I can never see her. The only time I have seen her is when we all caught her watching me the day I arrived. Ever since then I haven't seen her. She could be in this room right now but I won't know until she gets closer to my sensor range."

"Could you guys play the video file of that battle? I want to see what she did exactly."

"Sure let me load it up."

We all waited as Red Alert brought the file up. Once it started I watched Alexis's face. Up until Blurr arrived her face was blank but after that many different looks came upon her. First a look of concentration came as she studied it then came a look of shock, then understanding then came a burst of laughter that startled all of us. We all stared as Alexis clutched her belly as she tried to contain her giggles. Once she was done she wiped away the few tears that had leaked from her eyes before staring at the file once more. She looked down while shaking her head.

"I never would've expected that. I guess I'm not the only one then. But it just fits so well, just never would've thought it'd be Blurr."

"Would you mind sharing your thoughts with the mechs who are still very confused?"

"I think it would be better if you figure it out yourself Blurr."

"What! Why? I've spent the last couple days trying to figure her out. Just tell me why she's doing this."

"No Blurr. This something you've got to learn on your own. It might help you understand her more if you tried to figure it out. It's actually very simple if you think about it."

The room was filled with silence at Alexis's statement until the sound of someone sitting down made us turn to see Blurr now sitting in front of the monitors. I looked to see Scavenger and Red Alert with thoughtful expressions. Hot Shot just looked completely entertained as he watched the rest of us. Something told me he knew what Ashley had been doing the whole time. Alexis just smiled down at Blurr.

It was still quiet when Scavenger jerked but when his optics widened it meant that he had probably figured it out but before anything could be said Blurr's whole body stiffened which told us all that someone else was here.

(Scavenger)

So many different thoughts were running through my mind that I didn't notice my son's reaction to the other presence in the room. Of all the things I had thought would've done with this girl falling in love with my son wasn't one of them. I could see what their similarities were and there were quite a few of them. They both liked to be independent. They were both quiet and didn't like to be the center of attention. They liked to keep to themselves. They even had the same type of abilities, even if Blurr's were only minor and Ashley had more power to hers. The only differences I could see between the two of them were the fact they were from different species.

"I take it she now part of this conversation?"

I looked up from my thoughts to see the others searching the room before realizing that a certain someone else had joined in. I pinpointed her spot in one of the vents near the ceiling that could not be reached unless you were a flier. Blurr had sat down with his head in his hands now. He made a grunting noise before jerking himself from his seat and stalked out of the room. Seconds later another presence left the room.

"I'm gonna bet that it takes Blurr at least a week before he finally figures it out."

Scavenger now had a big smirk on his face that told everyone he was enjoying this immensely. I thought about before putting my two cents in.

"I'm gonna give it at least three days."

"I'm gonna give a week as well but he'll be begging Lexi here just to tell him."

Hot Shot was probably right. If Blurr didn't figure it out soon he would just continually bother Alexis until she would finally cave. But I seriously doubt it would take Blurr long to put the pieces together. I mean how long does it take to figure out that someone has a crush on you?

_**As you can tell a lot of fun is coming in the up coming chapters. Please leave a review.**_


	14. Feelings Released

(At the lake- Ashley)

I watched as all my surroundings were obliterated in a fiery storm. But it was all for naught as I could still feel the immense rage coursing through my body. I don't know why I was always so mad, there were even times that I thought it wasn't mine to begin with. I always felt like the real me was in the back of my mind watching it all even though I was doing it.

I walked over to the lake's edge and stepped into the shallow waters but even the soothing waters were unable to calm the anger in me. I released a mighty shockwave miles out and watched as animals of all kinds floated up to the surface of the lake. And just like all the other times I've gone through these phases it just ended like that. I felt myself come back to stare at the lake and forest behind me. I felt the tears come as looked at the bodies I had killed and the life I had destroyed.

'And here I thought I was actually getting better at controlling these episodes of mine. Silly me, how stupid.' I thought sarcastically.

I started moving the waters so as to retrieve the animals before anyone saw them. Once they were gathered all in a pile I set them all on fire. As I sat back to watch the fire to keep it under control I thought of how these episodes were now getting worst. My thought on it being someone else causing it was really my only one. I knew I shared a connection with someone and I knew I needed to find this person but I was afraid of leaving this place. As much I hated to admit it, and I mean that in the strongest way possible, I actually felt safe here and I enjoyed watching the activities of the Autobots.

I enjoyed watching them fight with the Decepticons on a daily or weekly basis. I enjoyed watching the races they would have with each other. I was also jealous of the times they shared with the other kids. I felt jealous that they could trust them and play with them. There were times I wished I could be with them, laughing and playing along with them. I wanted to be with them when they found a new Minicon. I wanted to be there to comfort them when they lost a Minicon to the Decepticons. I wanted them to give me the same kind of love they show the other kids.

"I can wish the same thing every single day but I should know by now it will never come true."

I looked over to the pile and saw nothing but ash. I stood up and doused the fire and let the ashes disappear into the wind. Once they too were gone I let my final tears fall before walking deep into the forest hoping I would actually be able to sleep for a couple of hours but unbeknownst to me I was being watched and listened to the whole time.

(In the trees- Blurr)

'This is an interesting new development. I certainly wasn't expecting something like that but she does have a good point.'

Once we had felt the shockwave back at the base Scavenger and I had immediately set out to search for the young girl. When I had finally found her I was shocked to silence before reporting to Scavenger about what I had found. He said he would be there momentarily. Once he arrived he too was shocked by what he saw. All of the fits of rage had been small compared to this one.

We watched as she gathered the dead animals from the lake before burning them. As she watched she let her thoughts wonder enough for us to listen to without trying to get through her barriers. We both remembered how Prime had said she missing someone she was connected to and now it made sense. She either had a twin or a bondmate.

It was the only logical thing we could think of. This rage always came out of nowhere. It would explain a lot of the time we had talked to her in the past even though I had yet to do so. One minute she would be all calm and happy then the next she was looking to rip your head off. If this other person was in pain or going through rage themselves then Ashley was only getting the backlash of it all and it made me wonder how much destruction would she be able to do if the rage was just hers.

"We have to take this to Prime. We may need to tell this to everyone Scavenger."

"I agree. Let's head back to base."

(In the base- Optimus)

When Scavenger and Blurr brought their reports of what they had figured out I felt my spark clench painfully. It was obvious now that we something to compare it to. I had seen what happened when one has lost their bondmate and in a war it wasn't as uncommon as you thought. Seeing friends you love go into this unspeakable rage was something you wish you had never seen.

"Are you guys absolutely positive about this? You really think it's necessary to bring her in?"

"We feel like we have no choice Prime. You've seen that she's only been getting worst as time goes by. There may be a time when there is nothing left standing. She either has to learn to keep control of herself during this rage or she needs to learn to block her other half before she finally goes insane."

"And with the way things have been going so far I don't think we have much longer to wait before she finally breaks."

(On the mountain- Rad)

I was probably one of the few that got up this early in the morning. I had another nightmare last night. I know they aren't as bad as Ashley's or even the Autobots, who have sometimes woken us up screaming for friends and comrades I have the feeling are dead. I never say anything to the others because I feel they aren't bad enough to cause concern.

It's always the same one. Of that one time when Megatron was holding me hostage telling the Autobots to hand over their Minicons. I know they would always do it for us but in my nightmares there are times when Optimus has said no and refuse to give them over. It was last night that really got to me. In this one he did give over for once but this time Megatron didn't give me back. He just started squeezing me.

I could still remember the sounds my body made as my bones would break or the sound of my blood curdling scream as I felt my heart explode. I never scream in my dreams or my nightmares. I would always wake in a cold sweat or with tears running down my face. I had woken up at three in the morning but I refused to go back to bed so I planned on heading outside for some fresh air.

I was walking to the entrance when I heard voices the war room. I crept closer to hear Scavenger and Blurr speaking to Optimus. The more I heard the more worried I became. Ashley was in danger. So here I was sitting on the Cliffside waiting for the sun to come up. I knew I should head back to bed or they would all panic once they saw I wasn't there but I wasn't ready to go in. The sun always chased my fears away and I felt I could really use this time.

"Wasn't expecting you to be such a rule breaker Rad."

I jumped up and turned to see Ashley standing there, looking just as tired. I remembered then that Ashley probably hadn't had a good night either. I shrugged my shoulders before turning to sit down again. I patted the spot next to me. I wasn't surprised when she accepted my offer.

"You had that nightmare again didn't you?"

"Yes I did only this time it was different."

"Tell me about it."

So as we sat there waiting for the sunrise I told what had happened in the nightmare. She said nothing while I told my tale. She just nodded her head at certain points. Once I was done we were both quiet but when the first sliver of light appeared she turned to me.

"I think it might be best that you talk to Optimus about this Rad. I know you feel like it isn't important enough but you need to hear it from Optimus that he does love you. That he would be willing to do anything for you. Show it to him that you love and trust him to take care of you, physically and mentally."

I could feel the tears prickling my eyes. She was right. I knew Optimus loved me but it would help if he actually said the words to calm my fears. I wiped them away before they could fall ad nodded to her. I had the feeling it was my turn to help her.

"There is something you should know. Blurr and Scavenger found you last night after your episode. It seems you left your mind open and they were able to look a little deeper then before."

I could see her entire body tense up. I immediately tried to calm her.

"I think you should what I have to say."

She didn't relax completely but she calmed down enough so I could continue.

"They think this connection you have with this other person may be a bondmate or a sibling. They have something similar in their society and they have some ideas which may be able to help you."

She had now adopted a curious look on her face which made me think it safe to continue.

"These bonds they have let them feel someone who is very close to them. There are two bonds that I know of that might relate to you. The first one is a bondmate. Basically it's their soul mate. The way it works they can feel emotion and sense that the other feels. They can send thoughts and feelings to each other through the bond. So when one is hurt the other will their pain as well."

Her eyes widened in recognition. She looked to the sun and got a glazed look in eye. She was searching to see what she could make of her own bond. When the look passed over she turned back to me with a confused look.

"It doesn't feel like that kind of bond. I can love coming from it but it doesn't feel like that kind of love."

"Then you may have the other bond, the twin bond. It's basically the same thing only with different thoughts and feelings. The only different thing is that it may be harder to find your soul mate because the way the Transformers talk about it they refuse to have a bond with anyone else besides their twin."

"They refuse to have a mate at all?"

"Yes that's it exactly. The twins a half of a whole spark and you need to have two whole sparks to be able to bond. Most of the time someone will fall in love with one twin but not the other and so they both refuse to leave their twin behind."

"I think I like this bond better."

"But you do understand right? That means someone is hurting your twin and you're only getting the backlash because she trying to block you from feeling it but failing or you're refusing to block it. Optimus is worried that with the way your episodes are going that sooner or later there won't be anything left surrounding you. He wants to help you control it."

She stared at me for a bit before staring at the sun. I knew she was contemplating whether or not she should trust the Autobots or not. I wish with every bone in my body that she would say yes but before anymore thinking could be done a bunch or shouting near the entrance made us both turn to see the Autobots race out calling my name.

I flinched as Ashley gave me a look of sympathy before getting up and dusting herself off before looking over to the sunrise once more. She turned to give me a nod before warping away. Once she was gone I listened as the Autobots continued their search for me but I didn't feel ready just yet. I felt I needed more time but my time was up when Blurr came up the ledge and saw me.

"Hey guys I found him."

I curled into a little ball as the others ran up the ledge. They were all shouting, asking why I had left the base, why didn't I tell anyone where I was and why was I alone? I listened to them all shout before hearing Optimus ask for silence. Once it was quiet he stared at me before telling everyone to head back into the base so he could talk to me alone. The others weren't happy about it but they obeyed nonetheless.

Once they were gone Optimus lowered himself down so his legs were hanging off the ledge. I scooted over next to him and leaned into him when I felt his large hand curl around me. I felt ashamed that I had made everyone worry but I felt what I had done had been right.

"Is everything alright Rad?"

"I'm fine Prime."

"No you aren't Rad so please don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying. I said I'm fine so I am."

"You never call me Prime unless you're upset about something."

He had me there. But I knew I could be stubborn so I just turned away to sit in silence. But he refused to let me pout because he picked me up and held me against his chest.

"I can't help you unless you tell me. Please tell me what's wrong."

His words hit me hard. I wanted to be stubborn and keep it to myself but I also wanted these nightmares to stop but I still felt they weren't important enough.

"It's nothing you need to be concerned about Optimus."

"They are if it involves you outside the base at three in the morning. Did you have a nightmare?"

I silent for a while before Optimus started rubbing my back and I just nodded my head.

"Do you want to tell me?"

I could feel the tears gathering but I refused to let them fall.

"You have more important things to worry about then some little kid's nightmare Optimus."

"Don't you ever say something like that again Rad."

I looked up at his face at that tone. His look was filled with love and concern. His grip on me tightened.

"I care about you and the other kids very much. The Minicons maybe important to me but know that I will always make time for you and your friends. I love each and every one of you very much. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you. If Ashley were here she would receive the same amount I show you, Alexis, Carlos and Billy."

Hearing those words released all the tears I had kept bottled up and with them came of all my nightmares. Optimus proved to me how much he loved me because he released his grip on me until I was done and asleep in his arms, hoping he would do everything he could to keep the nightmares away. And I knew that Optimus's words had also touched someone else's heart as well.

(In the trees- Ashley)

I could feel the tears coursing down when heard speak those words. He was willing to give me the one thing I had always wanted, even after everything I had done. He was still willing to take me in. I felt like it was finally time to take in his offer that he had made me so many months ago.

_**Please leave a nice review. Flames will not be tolerated.**_


	15. Good Days Always Turn Out Bad

_**I know most of you are wondering why it's taken so long to update but its called life and most of the time you just gotta deal with it. A lot of things have happened in the past few months and some of those things I still haven't come to terms yet. This chapter just didn't want to work with me no matter what I did. So I'm hoping all of you readers out there will like it because it just may surprise you on what happens in it.**_

**(Optimus- In the Lounge)**

After getting Rad back to bed, I needed some time to relax. I felt conflicted on what to do next. I just know Ashley isn't going to make this easy for us. At the moment both Scavenger and Blurr are searching for Ashley out in the forest. It still boggles my mind that there are humans out there that have bonds similar to us but part of me wonders was their bond always there or was it put there?

**(Ashley- In the Lounge as well)**

I stuck to the ceiling listening in on Prime's thoughts. He really needed to get Scavenger to teach him to contain his thoughts. They were all over the place. I can't also help but think about this bond as well. I can't remember anything before the lab so I have no idea when this bond came into existence. All I know is it's always been there and I've always had these acts of anger.

'This is definitely something I need to check out.' I thought as I watched Optimus paced.

I knew they were looking for me out in the forest but I decided to see how long it took before they would come back with nothing. I wanted to have a more private talk with Optimus anyway. Hot Shot and Smokescreen should still be asleep and Red Alert will be busy in his Medbay for a few more hours so I should have plenty of time.

"How much can you tell me about this bond that I may have Prime?" I enjoy scaring these guys. It's a great source of amusement for me. The only one who doesn't flinch or jump would be Prime. The only thing he does is go all stiff. He turned to face, still hanging on the ceiling.

"I take it you talked to Rad then?" I nodded my head. He sighed while shaking his head but I knew he was grinning underneath that mask. He sat down on the couch and patted the spot next to him. I let go of the ceiling and warped to the spot before hitting the ground. I sat down with my knees to my chest while staring up at him, waiting for him to speak.

"How long do you think you can go on like this before others start taking notice of all the damage you are doing?" He asked. "What are you gonna do when they come here looking for the cause and find us instead?"

I raised my head sharply at that. I hadn't realized I was putting the Autobots in danger with all my reckless acts. I'd known sooner or later someone would see all my destruction but I hadn't thought of who would get the blame if I just left. I could feel my heart was heavy with guilt.

"That's why I think it would be best that you stay so we can teach to shut off your bond. So you don't have to go through this every day."

I could understand why he wanted to do this and I almost agreed with him but there was something he wasn't seeing. Something he couldn't understand.

"I can't do that Prime. I need to leave."

"Ashley if you stay then these fits of rage may just get worse. You'll just be making yourself suffer."

"What about my twin? Should I just ignore her and let her go through these fits all by herself?" I shook my head at that. "I need to leave so I can find her and help her. Staying here will just it worse. To make these fits stop altogether I need to find her and save her. If I close the bond then I'll just be making her suffer alone. She doesn't deserve that."

"What happens when you're looking for her and someone ends up getting hurt or worse?"

"What happens if I stay and hurt one of you or worse?"

Optimus went quiet for a while after that. While he was thinking I took the time to examine this bond. Now that I knew these weren't my feelings I tried to see if I could follow them to the source and figure out more about my twin. But every time I did search the bond all I would get is pain, fear and anger. It hurt so much that I couldn't last more than two minutes in the bond.

"You don't have to decide right now. Take some time to figure out what you want to do. My men and I can still help you even if you still decide to leave."

I stared up at him going over his words before deciding that it might be a good idea to give it some thought and not make any rash decisions. I turned to the doorway as Blurr and Scavenger walked in. They exhausted and irritated. Scavenger walked up to the back of the couch.

"We couldn't find her Optimus. Where ever she is this time it's a very good hiding spot. Blurr wasn't even able to get a lock on her."

I watched with a smile on my face as Optimus lifted up one hand and started pointing down to my location on the couch while still looking at them with a straight face. I kept my laughter in because I could feel Optimus's amusement and mischief thrumming through his spark. It was all quiet before I heard two sets of footsteps coming toward us before both Blurr and Scavenger stood overlooking the couch at me. I smiled up at them and waved.

Blurr was just staring but Scavenger was giving one of evil glares before he slowly turned to Optimus with that same look.

"How long has she been here?" His voice may have been clam but I could feel his frustration, exasperation and a little bit of…amusement? Optimus still had a straight face and his voice betrayed nothing as he answered.

"She's been talking with me for about an hour but I have no idea how long she's been inside the base. Why don't you try asking her?"

They turned to look at me before I answered as innocently as possible.

"I came inside five minutes after the two of you left."

I swear Scavenger's left optic was twitching.

"So you let us search for outside in the rain?"

"Yep."

Now it's twitching every five seconds.

"For three hours?'

"Yep."

Now it's three seconds.

"You didn't tell us you were here?"

"Yep."

Now it won't stop twitching.

He slowly looked back at Optimus with a look that I cannot describe. His optic was twitching nonstop and he was grinding his denta together.

"I blame you for this Prime."

He then turned and walked stiffly out of the lounge. I snickered to myself when I saw the mud trail he was leaving behind and all the branches stuff in between his armor. Blurr didn't look any better but at least he didn't comment on anything. He turned to Optimus with a tired gaze.

"Is she gonna be staying here then?"

"For a while at least. She's gonna do some heavy thinking on what she plans to do. Either she stays here and learns to block the bond or go out and try to find her twin and save her. We'll see in a couple of days."

You know that feeling you get when you right there and others are having a conversation about you and you get pissed when they forget you're right there. This is what I'm feeling now. Don't mind me, a raging energy source that can walk and hurt you.

"Are you sure we'll be safe if she has another episode?"

"I'm sure with you and Scavenger we'll be able to handle it."

Why do I get the feeling that this day just went to hell?

_**(A couple hours later- Ashley's room)**_

I jolted awake with my heart pounding and my clothes drenched with sweat. I had a feeling I would have another nightmare, I'm just glad I didn't scream this time. I didn't need to wake the entire base again like last time. After changing my clothes I noticed a funny smell. It's not something I smell often but I have smelt it before.

I walk out of my room to find the power is out. Storm must've killed the lights. I decide to see if they need any help but when I search for their sparks I only signal back. Did I sleep through a Minicon alert? I must've been really out of it then. I head to the command center but as I head there I can't feel a slick liquid on the floor. I can't it so I have no idea what it is so I just continue walking.

The further I head the more uneasy I feel. Something doesn't feel right so I start running. I burst into the command center to find it just as dark as the rest of the base. I can hear a strange gurgling sound. I also notice that the smell is also originating from this room. I head to the main computer and send a burst of raw electricity into it. It immediately powers up and the lights flicker back on. I smile and turn around only to see something I knew would haunt me for the rest of my life.

Hot Shot and Smokescreen were huddled together in a corner surrounded by a bright pink fluid. Hot Shot was missing both of his arms and it looked like his head had been bashed in. Smokescreen's chest was ripped to shreds like something had been clawing at his spark. Scavenger was literally in two pieces. His legs and waist were several feet away from his upper torso. Red Alert had been beheaded and the laser on his left hand was jammed into his chest where his spark was. Blurr was in many pieces and they were all over the room.

When I heard the gurgling sound again I slowly turned to face it to see Optimus Prime. His body was still twitching and he was struggling to get air into his systems. His head was facing me and he was crying.

"I'm sorry Ashley. Know that I do not blame you. For any of this."

After that his optics went dark just like the rest of them. I started shaking as I looked down at myself. It wasn't sweat that I had been soaked in when I woke up. It had been energon. I looked back up into all of their dark optics. Then I started screaming.


	16. AN sorry guys

_**Alright people, I'm sure you've noticed that I've put **__**Back Again**__** and **__**Unknown Power**__** on Hiatus. What most may not know is that I've been writing these stories with my cousin Dez. Some of you know her. She doesn't have an account of her own so she leeches off of mine. But for a while now things have been happening. Dez has been admitted to the hospital a couple of times in the past ten mouths. She's come down with bronchitis. She found out she has asthma. She has a mild case of diabetes. She's been getting ulcers. She hasn't been doing well so the stories are coming to a halt until she can get a grip on her life. And I'm not asking for a new beta so the people who are asking back off. These stories BELONG to US. We've spent too much time working on how these stories would turn out and I'm not letting anyone work on them. I wanna thank the people who are still loyal to us for reading. Later guys.**_


End file.
